Intrepidez Da Fênix
by Firefly Anne
Summary: O casamento de Isabella e Edward estava a cada dia escorregando em um grande abismo. Cansada de lutar contra o inevitável, Isabella toma uma grande decisão que afetará a vida de ambos. Deixar Edward parecia-lhe ser a melhor escolha, pois permanecendo casados eles apenas se magoavam mutuamente. Será que haveria uma segunda chance para esse casal?
1. I: Conflitos

**N/A:** Hey! *-* Sim, estou começando uma nova short-fic! \o/ Êêêêêêê! A boa notícia é que eu já tenho uma boa quantidade de capítulos pronto, apenas esperando para ser postado! Se a resposta for positiva eu pretendo postar duas vezes na semana.

Espero que vocês curtam esse meu pequeno draminha, e não se esqueçam de comentar! Isso é um ótimo incentivo — e cada vez que você priva um autor de um comentário, você é o responsável por um coração partido. =( hahaha *AnnieDramática* rsrsrsrs

Música citada no capítulo se chama _My Faith In Love, do Air Supply._ A letra e música são lindas, super recomendo! *-*

* * *

**.**

**_There will come a time_**

_Chegará um tempo_

**_That is yours and mine_**

_Que é seu e meu_

**_When you must define_**

_Quando você terá que definir_

**_Your faith in love_**

_Sua fé no amor_

.

_**Capítulo I, ****O Empolar dos Conflitos.**_

Era uma calma manhã de outono. Isabella despertou antes do nascer do sol. A morena, ajustando o quimono negro junto ao corpo, arrastou seus pés para fora da cama, sempre olhando para a feição serena do marido que ronronava ao seu lado na cama de casal.

Ao levantar-se, Isabella colocou a franja que teimosamente lhe incidia a face por trás da orelha, a sensação dos fios castanhos colidindo com seus olhos lhe dava sensações de tremores por todo o corpo. Talvez a trepidação tenha outra causa, contudo ela preferia acreditar que se devia ao fato de sentir o incômodo da franja ricocheteando sua tez pálida.

Colocou os braços ao redor do peito, tentando apaziguar o frio que entrava pela persiana cor de marfim que havia permanecido aberta por toda a madrugada, enquanto andava em direção à janela para observar a paisagem do lado de fora. Tudo parecia zombar de sua situação petrificada, ela costumava, ultimamente, a comparar-se a um zumbi. Talvez a feição até de um zumbi estivesse melhor que a sua. Passava a maior parte das noites submergida na insônia e quando conseguia driblar a falta de sono por breves minutos era assombrada por pesadelos.

A morena apoiou-se no parapeito da janela, os pelos do braço que não estavam cobertos pelo quimono imediatamente se arrepiaram ao sentir a brisa gélida que adentrava dentro do aposento. O vento fazia com que seus cabelos soprassem livremente, como que caçoando da sua falta de "liberdade". Quando se casara aos dezoito anos, acreditava que o matrimônio fosse algo como trocas e não aprisionamento. Contudo, era assim que se sentia ao lado de Edward durante dois anos, presa a um mundo em que, na mente possessiva do rapaz, existiam apenas os dois e mais ninguém.

No dia anterior estivera participando de uma festa de aniversário que a sua colega de faculdade, Rosalie, estava oferecendo em sua casa. Como em todas as oportunidades, oferecera o convite para Edward lhe acompanhar, mas o rapaz tão somente fizera uma _careta_ com os lábios, desviara o olhar e afirmou que não tinha interesse em tal festejo. Isabella não querendo recusar o convite, acreditou que não seria "ilegal" se ela não levasse o marido em seu encalço. Entretanto, às onze horas da noite quando colocara a chave na fechadura e abrira a porta da sala, encontrando todas as luzes acesa, uma dúzia de garrafas de cervejas sobre a mesa de centro, soube que havia algo de errado. Edward estava sentado, sem camisa e com aparecência nervosa no sofá, zapeando por todos os canais de esportes da TV, sem, entretanto escolher algum. Ele ouviu o som da porta se abrindo e fechando logo em seguida, mas permaneceu tão silencioso e imóvel, como uma escultura.

— Onde você estava? — ele perguntou, sem jamais desviar seus olhos da tela de _plasma_.

Isabella pousou as chaves na bancada de mármore onde era a divisória da cozinha e sala, e respirou fundo já prevendo que Edward finalmente encontrara um ensejo para uma discussão sem fundamentos.

— Na festa da Rose — respondeu temerosa com a futura explosão de Edward, entretanto o timbre calmo dele era o que a assustava. De alguma forma estúpida, ela preferia quando Edward dava vazão aos seus acessos de raiva e extravasava gritando impropérios para ela, contudo, quando ele se mantinha tão impassível, era difícil compreender a amplitude de sua fúria.

— Você não avisou que iria sair. — Disse o ruivo, se esforçando para manter a tranquilidade, e não explodir, como era a sua maior vontade.

— Não avisei? — Bella riu, sem nenhuma migalha de humor. — Esqueceu-se de que eu o convidei, Edward? — perguntou enfadada, com a amnésia súbita do marido.

— E eu disse que não iria — ele replicou sabiamente, relembrando de dois dias atrás quando Isabella chegara da faculdade com dois convites em mãos. Eram os convites do aniversário de Rosalie, e ela estava oferecendo uma festa apenas para os familiares e amigos mais íntimos.

— Mas eu queria ir — confrontou, caminhando até o quarto para tomar uma ducha e vestir roupas mais confortáveis. Quando notou o afastamento de Isabella, Edward permitiu-se olhar para a esposa. Ela não estava espalhafatosa, como estava conjecturando horas atrás. Vestia uma calça jeans e um suéter branco e nos pés uma sapatilha. Os cabelos, como de costume, estavam soltos, e balançavam de um lado a outro conforme ela andava até o aposento do casal. Suspirou aliviado, quando ela fechou a porta do quarto, impedindo que o ruivo permanecesse a bisbilhotá-la.

Edward direcionou os orbes esverdeados de volta para a TV que no momento exibia um filme de terror que ele não se dera o desplante de procurar informações acerca do mesmo. Contudo, ao varrer com os olhos o cômodo em que estava inesperadamente ele avistou a bolsa de Isabella jogada estrategicamente no sofá do outro lado da sala. Como uma criança travessa, olhou novamente para a porta e escutou o barulho da água caindo do chuveiro, e Edward percebeu que ele tinha tempo de sobra para espiar a bolsa da mulher. Não que desconfiasse de Isabella, ou até mesmo desconfiasse, mas ele queria ter certeza que o único homem que havia em sua vida era ele — _e apenas ele_.

Quando buscara a bolsa e pousara em suas pernas, relutou por alguns breves segundos a abri-la, temendo por duas coisas: ser pego no ato ou descobrir algo que ele certamente não queria.

Abriu sem nenhum remorso a bolsa de Isabella e não encontrou nada que denunciasse qualquer ato ilícito por parte da morena. Havia apenas o celular, a carteira e algumas libras espalhadas pela bolsa; nada muito revelador.

Estava tão distraído que não percebera o momento em que o barulho da água caindo dissipara; ou o momento em que a porta fora a aberta minutos depois e Isabella saindo e estacando no batente da porta ao ver o marido remexendo seus pertences.

Sentia-se ultrajada com a constante desconfiança do marido acerca de sua fidelidade no matrimônio. Se a mente tão possessiva de Edward desconfiava de uma suposta traição, ele deveria parar um minuto do seu precioso tempo e verificar que os constantes atrasos de Isabella deviam-se unicamente às aulas extras e cursos que ela se matriculava periodicamente. Além da faculdade de Literatura Inglesa, nas horas livres a morena se dedicava ao aprendizado da língua francesa. Contudo, mesmo sabendo minuto por minuto do cronograma diário de Isabella, Edward reservava horas para dedicar-se a essa suspicácia.

Queria fazer algum sinal e informar que estava presente, apreciando todo o espetáculo que ele estava lhe oferecendo, entretanto preferiu se refrear e ver até que ponto o rapaz chegaria com tamanha insegurança. Cruzou os braços ao redor do peito enquanto observava o marido abrindo a sua carteira e olhar documento por documento, papel por papel, anotar cada número de bilhetes – quem sabe para ligar futuramente e descobrir quem era o dono? Cansada da expiação, Isabella apertou a ponte do nariz, e disse:

— Encontrou o que procurava?

Assustado em ser pego em flagrante, Edward deixou a bolsa e tudo o que estava em suas pernas cair ao chão.

— Sim e não. — O ruivo não confirmaria ou negaria. Estava envergonhado demais.

O que discorreu a seguir foi que uma longa briga iniciou-se, gritos poderiam ser ouvidos por quem passasse do outro lado da porta. Muitos até não se importariam com a briga do casal de jovens, visto que já estavam acostumados com as crises de ciúmes que o rapaz ruivo exercia sobre a mulher. No entanto, sabiam todos que o único a ter algo a questionar era Isabella, pois o marido trabalhava no escritório rodeado de estonteantes mulheres; sendo cortejado pelas solteiras e até as casadas queriam uma chance com o grande CEO de uma empresa de comunicações. A briga se estendeu por todo o final da noite e encerrou apenas quase ao amanhecer do dia, com uma Isabella segurando suas pernas ao redor do peito e com o corpo trêmulo devido às constantes correntes de lágrimas que tendiam apenas a chegar.

Edward estava em uma situação semelhante, mas ele estava cansando demais para sequer pedir desculpas.

Entretanto, sabiam os dois que apenas uma súplica de remissão não seria o suficiente. A ferida fora mais uma vez aberta, o fogo mais uma vez se alastrou, restava apenas saber qual dos dois daria o braço a torcer e juntaria todas as cinzas para descartar. Ou, quem sabe, juntá-las e esperar que, como acontece com a Fênix, que eles pudessem reviver mais uma vez das cinzas do fogo que se propagava pelo casamento de Edward e Isabella Cullen.

**###**

* * *

** N/A:** E então? Gostaram? Odiaram? Próximo capítulo previsto para o dia 17/9, mas, para isso, vocês precisam comentar! Aquela troca básica, vocês conhecem? Eu escrevo. Vocês comentam. Eu posto mais!

Até breve!


	2. II: Silêncio

**N/A:** Olá amores! Prometi que o capítulo seria postado no dia 17, mas como recebi comentários fofos decidi adiantar o capítulo!

Primeiramente eu queria agradecer à: **GabiBarbosa, palomaMB, Anacarol202 e Vanesssa** por _apenas_ terem adicionado a fic aos favoritos/alertas.

E agradecer aos leitores que deixaram um comentário em IDF; são eles: **Fernanda, Rutes, Mm, duda, lola e biela bells.** Amei cada comentário. Queria responder, mas vocês estão como anônimos, aí complica... =/

_Boa leitura! ;)_

* * *

**_._**

**_I know you're hurt too_**

_Eu sei que você também está magoada_

**_But what else can we do_**

_Mas o que mais podemos fazer?_

**_Tormented and torn apart_**

_Atormentado e separado_

**_I wish I could carry your_**

_Eu gostaria de poder carregar seu_

**_Your smile in my heart_**

_Seu sorriso no meu coração_

.

**_Capítulo II, Perpetuar o Silêncio._**

Retornando ao presente, Isabella deixou-se observar toda a paisagem rústica do outro lado da rua. As folhas das árvores começavam a cair, as vias do distrito que Isabella e Edward residiam estavam infestadas com os efeitos do outono.

Isabella havia prometido há seis meses que nunca mais fumaria, entretanto as paredes estavam se apertando ao seu redor e a única forma de aliviar-se era proporcionada pela nicotina.

Em busca do seu alívio momentâneo, a morena encaminhou-se até a penteadeira, buscando na segunda gaveta uma cartela de cigarros e o isqueiro para acendê-lo.

Após acender o cigarro, ela voltou mais uma vez para a varanda do quarto, apoiando-se novamente no parapeito da janela.

Isabella ousou se aproximar ainda mais da abertura, abrindo-a por completo deixando o frescor do vento gélido daquela manhã de outubro bater em seu rosto, fazendo seus pelos dos braços se arrepiarem. Assustou-se com o cântico de um pássaro próximo à sua janela, e sem que percebesse as lagrimas molharam a sua face.

Estava cansada das brigas que diariamente tinha com Edward. Amava-o, mas sentia-se sufocada com tanta pressão depositada em suas costas.

Tinha que estudar, fazer seus cursos, o estágio e ainda por cima cuidar do marido. Era jovem, apenas vinte anos, mas sentia-se afadigada de tantas tarefas.

Levou a mão esquerda à face limpando as lágrimas que persistiam em cair, respirou fundo e apertou o quimono ao redor do seu corpo, enquanto se encaminhava até o banheiro.

Fez o mínimo barulho possível, temendo acordar Edward que dormia em um sono profundo na cama de dossel que dividiam desde que selaram o matrimônio.

Abriu a porta do banheiro, se preocupando em trancá-la após estar dentro, apertou o botão do interruptor e as luzes se acenderam. Andou até o espelho e ficou apenas encarando o que era refletido.

A insônia deixou a sua marca em sua face serena. As bolas negras abaixo de suas pálpebras confirmavam que houvera tido uma noite mal dormida; seus olhos outrora brilhantes estavam sem foco e o que refletia apenas era o seu próprio reflexo sem vida. Os olhos estavam inchados do tanto que chorou; os lábios estavam secos, e Bella se viu perguntando como chegara àquele ponto.

Desviou seus olhos do espelho e marchou em direção à banheira que pousava no centro do banheiro. Precisava lavar toda a impureza da madrugada do seu corpo.

Queria ter a esperança que no dia seguinte toda a dor causada tinha se dissipado e ela poderia esquecer.

Mas ela sabia que não seria tão fácil.

Após tomar seu banho, Bella voltou para o quarto, abrindo silenciosamente o guarda-roupa, sempre poupando o marido de qualquer som que pudesse acordá-lo.

Vestiu suas roupas íntimas e buscou uma calça jeans folgada e uma blusa com mangas na cor preta. Penteou seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, e passou um brilho labial nos lábios ressecados.

Antes que percebesse o que fazia, ela procurou um banco que ficava abaixo da cama, levou-o até mais próximo do grande armário, apoiando suas duas mãos na madeira para subir, e retirou a grande mala escondida na última parte do guarda-roupa.

Colocou suas peças de roupa desajeitadamente dentro da mala. Cada roupa que ela retirava do armário e depositava na bagagem era uma faca afundada em seu peito. Limpava sempre as lágrimas que jorravam, algumas manchavam o seu busto, mas Isabella não se importou.

Assim que sua bagagem estava pronta — ela não levaria todas as suas roupas, não conseguiria jamais levar a mala até o carro sem precisar de ajuda; e ela sabia que no momento em que contasse para Edward a sua decisão, a última coisa que ele desejaria fazer era ajudá-la com a mudança. Ela colocou as três malas próximas ao sofá na sala e retornou para o quarto.

Sentou-se na poltrona de couro e direcionou seus olhos para o corpo esticado de Edward no centro da cama. O marido era extremamente espaçoso na hora de dormir e ela sempre acordava com uma perna dele por cima da sua; ou seus longos braços tocando seu seio.

Enquanto adormecia, Edward poderia se assemelhar a um anjo, tamanha a plenitude que o envolvia adormecido. Os olhos verdes que Isabella tão loucamente idolatrava estavam escondidos de sua análise. A mandíbula firme estava travada e o cenho franzido.

A respiração dele estava se normalizando e ela soube que em breve ele despertaria. O braço de Edward foi em direção ao lugar vazio de Isabella, tateando todo o espaço em busca do corpo quente da mulher, para puxá-la para mais próximo de si. Odiava quando Isabella impunha uma distância na cama.

Por sua vontade dormiria todas as noites, bem colados, como se a qualquer momento algo fosse desgrudá-los e a necessidade quase insana de tê-la para sempre o forçava a prendê-la em seus braços ao acordar. Aspirar o cheiro de morango que provinha de seus longos cabelos, ou da pele suada sempre que _faziam amor_.

Ao notar que o lugar ao seu lado estava vazio, lentamente os olhos de Edward se abriram, demorando algum tempo até se acostumar com a claridade que adentrava pelas persianas abertas. Olhou em volta do quarto e viu Isabella olhando fixamente para ele. Respirou fundo, e ao perceber que ela estava arrumada seu coração se apertou. Bella raramente levantava antes dele, e algo nela estava estranho.

— Bom dia, princesa — disse, com a voz rouca por causa do sono. Apoiou-se em seus cotovelos, tentando fitá-la melhor. — Muito tempo acordada?

— Apenas o suficiente — ela disse se levantando da poltrona. — Está com fome? — perguntou mecanicamente, preparando-se para voltar para a cozinha e preparar algo para Edward comer.

Durante os dois anos de casamento, Bella descobriu que o marido era um homem completamente dependente — quando o assunto era a sua alimentação. Acostumado com a boemia que recebia em casa, tendo sua refeição devidamente preparada pela mãe ou pela cozinheira, fora um choque para Edward saber que ele próprio devia providenciar suas refeições, já que Isabella pouco tinha tempo para dedicar-se à cozinha.

No entanto, há quatro meses quando entrou em férias no mês de Junho, ela estabeleceu uma rotina de acordar duas horas antes do horário antigo para preparar e congelar comidas — para quando o marido comesse ao chegar da empresa no final da tarde. De uma forma que a única refeição que partilhavam era o desjejum.

— Não — Edward negou, apesar de estar faminto. — Você não respondeu à minha pergunta — Edward acusou.

— Agora somos dois. Você não responde às minhas perguntas e eu não respondo às suas — falou ironicamente, se referindo à briga que tiveram na madrugada.

— Bella, — Edward pediu cansado. — Vamos esquecer isso, sim?

— Tão simples pra você esquecer — a morena disse, com visível mágoa em seu timbre.

— É simples. Você que está complicando as coisas — Defendeu-se.

— Saiba que para mim não é fácil. Palavras magoam, palavras ferem e machucam e você parece não perceber isso. — Desabafou, não somente fazendo alusão à briga do dia anterior, mas sim a todas. Estava cansada de sacrificar o seu casamento. Amava-o, mas havia certas coisas que precisavam ser sacrificadas.

— Eu já pedi desculpas. O que mais você quer? — pediu, levando as mãos aos cabelos, quase arrancando os fios acobreados.

— Em breve você terá a sua resposta — disse enigmática, virou-se, evitando encará-lo nos olhos.

— Eu realmente estou cansado de brigar com você — O homem de olhos verdes disse se levantando da cama pouco se importando se estava desnudo diante da esposa. Ela era _sua_ mulher, afinal. E vê-lo sem roupas não a incomodaria. Ao menos nunca incomodou.

— Eu já cansei há muito tempo, Edward — falou magoada, em um baixo murmúrio. Será que ele nunca havia percebido seu corpo tremer devido às lágrimas sempre que deitava na cama após uma discussão? O quanto para ela doía brigar com Edward? E o quanto o ciúme doentio que ele sentia estava levando-os a lugar algum? — Acho que é melhor você se vestir... — apontou para nudez do marido.

— Isso te incomoda? — rosnou. Não estava entendendo onde Isabella queria chegar com tamanha impassibilidade.

Sabia que não tinha motivos para o seu ciúme, mas Isabella era jovem e estava fazendo faculdade de Literatura Inglesa. Lógico que ele se sentiria inseguro em relação a isso. Ela estaria convivendo diariamente com pessoas da mesma idade. Para ele, isso era motivo mais que suficiente para ficar receoso.

Tinha conhecimento que se casaram cedo demais, pulando até algumas etapas que poderiam ser fundamentais para eles se conhecerem melhor e pensar com mais sensatez se o casamento estava sendo uma boa escolha naquele momento.

Contudo, eram adolescentes e fervilhando de paixão eles não buscaram aterem-se às consequências que viriam futuramente, ousando arriscar em um matrimônio prematuro. Aos dezoito anos Bella saiu da casa dos seus pais e foi morar com Edward em um estado até então desconhecido.

Era o que se dizia a respeito de um relacionamento a dois. Alguns tendem a dizer que o primeiro ano é onde o casal tem mais dificuldades, que eles ainda precisam se acostumar que há outra pessoa incluída em sua vida. Entretanto, no caso de Isabella e Edward a situação havia sido ao inverso: os desentendimentos perduraram por todos os vinte e quatro meses de convivência.

Logo nas primeiras semanas tudo havia sido um mar de flores, eles passavam a maior parte do tempo, trancafiados, dentro do quarto, amando-se sem cessar até ficarem totalmente esgotados.

Assim que sobravam algum tempo eles supririam outra necessidade além do sexo: alimentação. Alimentavam-se apenas quando o estômago praticamente roncavam feitos porcos, exigindo por comida, mas em seguida voltavam para mesma rotina de outrora.

Quando eles conseguiam sair do quarto exploravam a cidade juntos. Andavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas; brincavam na chuva; faziam passeios de barcos; saltavam de balões ou então apenas uma caminhada pelo píer.

Apenas quando completou um mês de casados a primeira briga ocorreu.

* * *

**E então, o que estão achando de IDF? Se chegarmos aos 15 reviews eu posto o capítulo 3 na próxima segunda-feira. O que acham? Não se esqueçam de comentar! Esse é o maior incentivo que todo o autor deseja receber.**

**Até breve!**


	3. III: Desejo

**N/A: **Hey amores! Primeiramente me desculpem pela demora. Sei que prometi que esse capítulo seria postado na segunda-feira, mas acabou que eu não pude pegar esse capítulo para revisar. Ele já estava pronto, assim como o próximo.

Devo dizer que esse capítulo está maior que os anteriores, mas isso não será constante. O capítulo mostra sobre o primeiro mês de casados de Edward e Bella, a classificação está para maiores de 16, mas cada um sabe o que ler! rs.

Queria agradecer às meninas lindas que deixam comentários aqui em IDF, saibam que eu fico muito feliz com a resposta que essa fic está recebendo. Obrigada a vocês que deixaram comentários: **Josiane aranha, LariinhaC, Vanesssa, Soph Libard, SiaStw, FeCampos e Fabi Be.**

E agradecer também às leitoras que apenas colocaram IDF em seus favoritos/alertas: **GabiBarbosa, Natalocas, palomaMB, VioletSMC, Anacarol202 e Lorena Vitoria.**

_Boa leitura! ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo III, Desejo Insaciável**

**[...]**

**_Dois anos e três meses antes; 13 de Julho de 2008._**

Era o aniversário de casamento do casal e Edward queria surpreender Isabella indo buscá-la na universidade. Estacionou o carro próximo ao portão de entrada, e de dentro do veículo ficou a esperar pelo momento em que a esposa sairia.

Estava nervoso com a reação que Bella teria ao vê-lo, mas surpreso quem ficou fora o rapaz.

Isabella passou pelos portões exatamente quarenta minutos depois que Edward chegou. Todavia, ela não estava desacompanhada. Ao seu lado direito estava um homem alto, truculento, cabelos loiros e com uma barba por fazer. Esse rapaz mantinha os seus braços ao redor do ombro de Bella, e Edward viu-se desejoso de poder arrancar os braços de infeliz que ousara tocar à sua _preciosidade._

Porém, Bella não era a única a ser abraçada pelo _armário_; uma mulher, mais ou menos da altura de Isabella, talvez um pouco mais alta, também estava com os ombros envolvidos pelos bíceps e tríceps do homem.

Os três gargalhavam com alguma piada interna que mais ninguém sabia, e o homem ciumento que havia possuído Edward surgiu de lugar algum e ele se viu desligando o motor do Volvo, abrindo a porta do veículo sem um mínimo cuidado enquanto marchava em direção ao trio sorridente.

Quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais os risos penetravam em seu ouvido.

— Eu posso ir ao seu apartamento amanhã, Emmett — Isabella disse inocentemente, completamente alheia à presença do marido a poucos metros de distância, e que interpretava a sua frase totalmente ao contrário da realidade.

Eles estavam apenas marcando de fazerem um trabalho juntos, mas o pouco que Edward ouviu da declaração da mulher, ele assimilou adversamente.

Rosalie por estar de frente à Isabella fora a única a perceber a aparição do marido da _colega_. Não eram amigas, mas também não eram inimigas. Estudavam o mesmo curso, e tinham todas as aulas juntas, o que as forçava a ter uma relação conveniente.

— Esse não é o seu marido, Isabella? — Rosalie perguntou, olhando Edward descaradamente de cima a baixo.

Conseguia entender agora o motivo de Isabella fazer tanto mistério em relação ao homem, mostrando a Rosalie apenas algumas fotografias que levava consigo dentro da bolsa.

Bella colocou uma mecha do cabelo por trás da orelha, enquanto lentamente virava o tronco em direção ao lugar que Rosalie dizia estar o seu marido.

Antes que tivesse tempo de esboçar alguma reação, contudo, os braços de Edward envolvem a sua cintura e os lábios famintos do homem reivindicaram os seus embalando-a em um beijo violento.

Por um segundo Bella ficou sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Estava deveras surpresa com a aparição de Edward na UCLA.

Por míseros segundos Edward estava beijando sozinho, nem os olhos Bella tinha fechado tamanha era a sua surpresa com esse ato tão... Selvagem. _Céus!_ Ele não compreendia que estavam no meio de uma rua movimentada, os carros passavam pela avenida logo à frente e que uma vasta quantidade de estudantes e professores estavam observando-os? Edward não se importava em terem plateia, na verdade era exatamente esse o seu propósito: demarcá-la como sua na presença daqueles _engomadinhos _de merda!

Tentando forçá-la a ceder, e a beijá-lo de volta, Edward apertou mais a cintura de Bella contra si, esmagando a boca dela contra a sua. Com a língua ele forçou os lábios da morena a se abrirem, sugando-lhe os lábios como se aquele fosse seus últimos minutos de vida. Cansada de lutar contra o marido, Bella cedeu, e passou a corresponder ao beijo de Edward, priorizando em explorar o lábio superior de Edward, enquanto o rapaz divertia-se com o seu inferior. Edward forçou sua língua a adentrar, dentro da boca da morena, fazendo-os tremer com o desejo implícito naquele ato.

Temendo fazerem algo em público, Bella diminuiu a intensidade do beijo, desferindo cálidos selinhos nos lábios inchados do marido. Edward tinha se esquecido do motivo que o levou a agir tão imaturamente, mas seja qual for ele não estava arrependido.

Beijou o pescoço de Isabella, subindo até a sua orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo da morena e ele sorriu contra a pele macia dela ao ouvir um gemido escapar por seus lábios.

— Vamos para casa — sussurrou, beijando mais uma vez seus lábios. Calmamente. Sem pressa.

— Eu preciso... — disse, lembrando-se que Emmett e Rosalie estavam logo atrás apenas observando o espetáculo oferecido pelo jovem casal.

— Não, você não precisa. — disse peremptório, agarrando as mãos de Isabella entre as suas, pronto para impedir se ela desse um passo na direção de Emmett e Rosalie.

— Edward, eu realmente preciso falar com o Emmett — começou, tentando se livrar do aperto em seus dedos.

— Você não vai... — rosnou. A mandíbula de Edward estava travada, seu peito subia e descia conforme a sua respiração acelerava.

Rosalie prevendo a briga que aconteceria em breve, apenas em olhar para o rosto sombrio de Edward, ela segurou a mão do namorado e se aproximou do casal. Emmett acompanhou os passos da namorada, e enfiou sua mão livre dentro do bolso. Rosalie estendeu a palma para tocar o ombro de Isabella, e a morena virou-se para encará-la.

— Emmett e eu, — apontou para si e para o namorado ao seu lado, que alvejava Edward com os olhos —, nós já estamos indo. Qualquer novidade sobre o artigo é só me mandar um e-mail, sim? — Bella limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça para Rosalie, não gostaria de explodir com a loira.

Os olhos verdes de Edward foram levados diretamente para as mãos entrelaçadas de Emmett e Rosalie e ele ficou sem palavras ao constatar que eles eram um casal.

_Puta que pariu! Como eu não pensei nisso antes?_, pensou Edward, finalmente se dando conta da equívoco que havia feito.

O casal estava se distanciando quando, ele finalmente teve coragem de olhar para Isabella.

— Eles... — deixou a frase no ar. Sabia que Isabella era astuciosa e iria entender.

— Sim! — rosnou. — Ao contrário do que você imaginou, Edward, eu não saio por aí traindo você na luz dia, tampouco na calada da noite! — murmurou. Conseguiu se livrar da mão que segurava o seu pulso, e correu na direção que seu carro estava estacionado.

Edward socou o ar, e correu na direção de Bella antes que ela conseguisse fugir.

— Bella! — ele gritou, tentando fazê-la regressar, mas Isabella estava magoada demais com a suspeita do marido. Nunca dera ensejos para ele duvidar da sua honestidade. Confiança era à base de tudo, certo? E se ele não tinha depositado em sua pessoa um estilhaço de confiança, como poderiam suportar os bombardeios que sempre viriam?

Ela correu, mas antes que pudesse entrar em seu próprio carro, Edward conseguiu alcançá-la. Segurando-a pelos ombros ele imprensou a mulher contra o carro.

— Perdão, amor — suplicou. Estava agindo como um bastardo ciumento, mas era apenas um reflexo do medo que ele tinha de perdê-la. Casaram-se novos demais. Não ele, mas Isabella. A mulher tinha apenas dezoito anos quando selaram o matrimônio e, enquanto eles eram apenas namorados, a diferença de idade de seis anos jamais fora um obstáculo. Até o casamento.

— Solte-me, Edward! — pediu se afastando do rapaz. Conseguiu abrir a porta do carro, enfiando-se dentro. Edward conseguiu ser rápido e entrou no banco de carona, disposto a ir para onde a "_sua doce"_ Isabella fosse.

Bella não se importou em tê-lo como _carona_, apenas ignorava qualquer tentativa que ele fizesse de um diálogo. Edward acariciava o joelho da morena, aproveitando que ela estava com uma saia curta. Sabia que a mulher relaxava ao ter o joelho afagado.

— Bella... — chamou, mas ela não queria lhe ouvir. — Olhe para mim — pediu, aproveitando que estavam em uma estrada deserta, ela parou o carro, estacionando.

— Edward, eu realmente não estou a fim de participar dessa sua intriga — apertou a ponte do nariz, buscando forças para controlar-se.

— Me desculpe — abaixou a cabeça, constrangido. — Por tudo o que eu fiz hoje. Por ser esse estúpido impetuoso. Esse filho da puta medroso, mas é exatamente isso que eu sou, Bella — levou a mão até o rosto de Isabella. Ela encarava intensamente a estrada à sua frente. Ele segurou o queixo dela, e fazendo a estudante virar-se para encará-lo. — Meu medo é de te perder — confessou sem medo.

— Você sabe que eu te amo — lembrou mais uma vez, em um baixo murmúrio.

— Sei — ele sorriu.

Edward segurou a cintura magra de Isabella com a suas mãos, fazendo impulso para puxá-la para as suas pernas. A mulher atendeu ao pedido mudo de Edward, enlaçando como pôde as duas pernas ao redor do quadril dele, e com as mãos envolveu o pescoço de Edward.

— Eu faço tudo errado — Edward confessou, ruborizando. Sua intenção inicial era levá-la para almoçar e juntos comemorarem o primeiro mês da união.

— Percebi isso — brincou. Fazendo um carinho no nariz de Edward com o seu próprio.

— Meu plano era surpreendê-la. Desde que você saiu de casa que eu estava planejando o melhor horário para vim buscá-la, convidá-la para um almoço, quem sabe passear pela cidade. Lembra-se da casa que _nós_ compramos em Malibu?

— Que _você _comprou Edward. — a morena fez questão de ressaltar.

— Nós. Tudo o que é meu também é seu.

— Já conversamos sobre isso — advertiu.

Edward deu ombros.

— Estive pensando que seria interessante passar o final de semana lá, mas... — o ruivo brecou a sua fala abruptamente para encarar o joelho de Isabella. A carícia que ele dava nas pernas da esposa também fora interrompida.

— E por que mudou de ideia? — perguntou após dar um breve beijo em Edward, apenas um roçar de lábios.

— Pensei que estava magoada... — lembrou-se da pequena discussão que tiveram há poucos instantes.

— E você está certo — confirmou. — Eu _estava_ chateada. No passado. Eu não estou mais.

A estudante de literatura queria — e gostaria — de poder ficar chateada com o marido por um período bastante longo. Utilizar os mesmos métodos que Renée em evitar qualquer contato com o marido por quase trinta dias. Porém, seus planos sempre caiam por terra ao observar os olhos verdes brilhantes de Edward. Os olhos de Edward com certeza eram a sua maior fraqueza.

Isabella forçou o seu corpo para frente, sentindo a ereção dura de Edward colidir com a sua feminilidade. Edward soltou um gemido contido ao perceber o ato de Isabella, e inconscientemente ele ergueu o quadril para cima forçando mais uma vez o atrito.

Estava com saudades do corpo de Isabella.

Dois dias sem tocá-la era um tempo longo demais para o empresário.

— Bella... — balbuciou completamente hipnotizado com o contato.

— O quê? — a mulher distribuía lânguidos beijos no pescoço de Edward, ela estava provocando-o, e Edward participava ativamente desse ato tão libidinoso, mas que era _fodidamente_ prazeroso.

— Não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia — discordou, mas ainda assim permanecia empurrando-se para cima. Seu membro estava latejante e o tecido áspero da calça jeans chegava a incomodar seu órgão extremamente sensível. E o fato de Isabella estar tão perto...

— Acho que é uma ótima ideia — aumentou ainda mais o atrito, gemendo no ouvido de Edward, deixando-o embevecido de prazer. — Nunca transamos dentro do carro e em uma estrada — Isabella disse, e Edward amaldiçoou-se por estar no carro de Isabella.

Se soubesse que no meio da estrada, após uma discussão ela iria tentar seduzi-lo que ao menos escolhesse o carro do ruivo. O vidro fumê impediria que algum intruso da estrada bisbilhotasse o que acontecia dentro do veículo. Entretanto, olhando aquela lata velha de Isabella, com seus fodidos vidros transparentes... Seria muito arriscado.

Seria excitante.

— Seria perigoso — tentou parar as investidas de Isabella em seu _falo_, segurando ambas as laterais do quadril dela, mesmo estando necessitado desse contato mais íntimo. — Corremos o risco de sermos presos por atentado ao pudor se alguém nos pegar fazendo sexo no meio de uma estrada, Isabella — advertiu sabiamente.

— Nós somos jovens. Casados há pouco tempo. Estamos com a libido em erupção — argumentou, movendo o quadril para frente e para trás, fazendo Edward lamuriar.

Se ela continuasse naquele ritmo ele _chegaria _em suas próprias calças e não seria adequado passar pela portaria com a calça suja de sêmen, ou tendo odores sexuais em seu corpo. No entanto, havia uma única coisa que Edward nunca aprendera: como recusar qualquer coisa à sua linda, delirante e excitante esposa.

Ainda estava receoso em fazer sexo no meio de uma estrada, que hora ou outra passava algum veículo sempre com a curiosidade em entender o motivo de um carro parado no meio do acostamento da estrada com matagais de um lado a outro. Corriam o sério risco de serem presos ou na pior das hipóteses serem roubados.

Deixando o homem racional para escanteio, Edward subiu suas mãos pela lateral do corpo de Isabella, observando jubilosamente o tremor que passou pelo corpo da morena. Infiltrou suas mãos por debaixo do tecido fino da blusa que ela usava, agradecendo que o fecho era de fácil acesso, e de tanto abri-lo sabia como fazê-lo até de olhos fechados. Quando conseguiu abrir o fecho do sutiã de Isabella, subiu as mãos pelo busto da mulher raspando em seus seios, ele ouviu o grunhido da morena.

— Anda logo com isso, Edward — lamuriou. Queria que ele se apressasse. Não estava com tempo e paciência para às preliminares. Queria ter seu corpo firmemente invadido pela dureza e impetuosidade do marido. Agora. Já!

_—_ Com pressa, amor? — perguntou em tom de chacota.

Edward se engasgou com as palavras seguintes ao sentir os dedos minúsculos de Isabella adentrar por dentro de sua calça. Estava tão distraído em abrir-lhe o sutiã que nem havia percebido o momento em que ela abriu o botão de sua calça e desceu o fecho éclair do jeans. As diminutas e delicadas mãos de Isabella estavam macias por todo o cumprimento de seu pênis.

Apreciando a textura. Sentido as veias daquele monumento grandioso. Sentindo-o crescer ainda mais em suas mãos. O _falo_ de Edward era realmente algo que merecia uma apreciação. Melhor ainda, deveria ser entalhado e posto em um Museu para a apreciação do público. Não, Isabella censurou-se em pensamentos. _Ele _deveria ser entalhado e colocado em uma espécie de trono em seu quarto para sempre admirar antes de dormir.

Edward soltou o ar pela boca, ainda extasiado com a sensação de ter as mãos de Isabella acariciando o seu membro de cima para baixo em movimentos masturbatórios tão conhecidos desde a história da humanidade.

Voltando à sua concentração anterior, roçando a palma pelo busto de Isabella até encontrar as duas finas alças do sutiã que ela usava. Desceu lentamente a peça do seu corpo, apenas se desconcentrava quando ela impunha movimentos mais rápidos em seu membro. Quando o sutiã estava fora do seu corpo, ele dedicou-se a apalpar as duas mãos em cada um dos seios de Isabella, sentindo os mamilos eriçados colidir contra a sua palma, enviando mais uma onda de excitação por todo o seu corpo.

— Ficaria mais gostoso se você tirasse a minha blusa — Isabella propôs em uma voz que, para um homem tão excitado quanto Edward, soou muito, _muito_ sexy.

— E compartilhar seus peitos com esses marmanjos? — apontou com o queixo para um caminhão que havia acabado de passar.

O motorista do veículo que estava entediado ficou abismado ao presenciar a cena que viu a seguir. Havia um carro no meio da estrada, ele a princípio pensou se tratar de algum veículo abandonado, no entanto, ao passar pelo carro o que vira fora algo completamente o oposto do que imaginou. Uma mulher gostosa – e infelizmente completamente vestida – montada em um cara que, por conta dos longos cabelos da mulher, não pôde focalizar seu rosto. O rosto de ambos, aliás.

— E que apenas você desfruta — tirou o rosto do espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro de Edward, ficando cara a cara com o marido. Como ele não fazia nenhum movimento para retirar a peça de seu corpo, ela mesmo o fez.

Uma grande quantidade de saliva se infiltrou na boca de Edward quando Isabella retirou sua blusa por completo deixando seus seios completamente expostos para a apreciação de Edward. Ele lambeu seus lábios apenas com o pensamento de _mamar _como um bebê fodido naqueles seios de Isabella. Envergou a cabeça para trás, enquanto Isabella provocava Edward apertando o mamilo de seus seios fazendo-os ficar ainda mais eriçados.

— Isso é tão bom — Lamuriou, enquanto apertava os seios e beliscava os mamilos.

Não suportando aquela tentação, Edward decidiu que estava cansado de ser tão passivo.

_Porra!_

Tirou as mãos da mulher dos seios, e em seguida o que Isabella sentiu foi língua de Edward circundando o seu seio direito, enquanto o esquerdo era apalpado pelas grandes e hábeis mãos do marido. Edward _mamava_ nos seios de Isabella, como se fosse um bebê faminto à procura de sua alimentação. Mordiscava levemente os mamilos e Isabella envergava a cabeça para trás, completamente anuviada de prazer.

— Edward... — gemeu. Isabella fechou seus olhos para sentir melhor as sucções de Edward dadas em seus seios. Estava tudo muito bom, mas ela queria mais; eles queriam mais.

Em busca de dar atenção aos dois seios, Edward juntou-os lado a lado revezando entre um e outro as lânguidas sugadas.

Isabella sentia seu ponto pulsante completamente embevecido de prazer. Sentia-se úmida apenas com aqueles toques de Edward, ela não aguentava mais. Precisava de um contato maior.

Agradecida por ter ido para a universidade com uma saia de crepe, a roupa contribuía para o que Isabella faria a seguir. Edward ficaria completamente chocado com seu ato perverso. Desceu uma de umas mãos pelo torso do marido, raspando as unhas propositalmente no abdômen de Edward que ainda permanecia coberto, enquanto ela infiltrava sua própria mão dentro de sua calcinha. Gemeu ainda mais alto quando seus próprios dedos entraram em contato com o seu sexo úmido e desejoso de uma penetração dura e rígida. Estava mais do que pronta para receber a masculinidade Edward. Afastou sua calcinha para o lado e posicionou-se em cima do falo de Edward, descendo completamente ao sentir-se plenamente invadida. Edward fechou os olhos e guardou um urro ao sentir o calor e a umidade de Isabella o envolver. _Puta. Que. Pariu._

A entrada de Isabella era estupidamente apertada, e a sensação de ter seu membro completamente _mastigado_ pelas dobras de Isabella era deliciosa demais. Isabella passou a mover-se, sentindo o membro de Edward adentrar e recuar com grande facilidade do seu _centro_, muito era a sua umidade. Edward ajudava a morena algumas vezes segurando seu quadril ajudando-a a cavalgar em seu membro. Algumas vezes ele limitava-se à apenas segurar e apertar os seios de Isabella.

Fazer sexo com Isabella era delirantemente agradável de ver. A morena permanência com seus olhos fechados apenas sentindo a magia da penetração; ela mordia seus lábios a ponto de fazê-los sangrar. Isabella apoiou seus dois braços na perna de Edward enquanto erguia o quadril para conseguir uma melhor profundidade.

Tudo estava lento demais.

E a sensação sentida era inominável.

— Eu preciso de _mais_... — a morena choramingou, ainda tendo seus olhos em fendas.

Edward retirou Isabella de cima de suas pernas apenas para retirar a sua calça jeans e jogá-la de qualquer forma no banco traseiro.

— Quem está do outro lado vê a sua bunda — brincou a morena, com os olhos selvagens apenas em presenciar a dureza de Edward apontando para si. Uma das modalidades do sexo que Isabella adorava era o oral, sentia-se desejosa em colocar aquele mastro em sua boca, e presentear o marido com a sucção, entretanto naquele momento em específico, ambos poderiam esperar por um novo ensejo. Eles estavam apressados por um contado mais íntimo, algo que o sexo oral não iria fornecê-los.

Edward rolou os olhos, vendo quando Isabella retirou sua própria saia e a calcinha que seguiu o mesmo destino que a calça jeans.

— De costas — ele ordenou e Isabella apenas obedeceu.

Edward sabia o quanto ela gostava quando ele deixava transparecer aquele lado dominante na hora do sexo.

Não que tivesse alguma afeição a coisas relacionadas com _Bondage, Sadomasoquismo ou BDSM._ Raras eram às vezes quando se permitia ser dominada por _seu _Edward e, mesmo assim, tal ato não seria considerado como um relacionamento envolvendo dominante e submisso. Fazia apenas por achar quente.

Tê-lo no comando era algo que agradava as duas partes, e, ainda assim, Isabella não permanecia completamente submissa à Edward Cullen.

Isabella obedeceu à ordem dada por Edward e ela apoiou-se em seus joelhos, dando a Edward uma visão privilegiada das nádegas da morena.

Não podia apreciar da forma que queria, pois o tamanho do veículo não o permitia fazer uma análise minuciosa do traseiro arredondado que ele tanto adorava. O máximo que conseguiu no malabarismo, batendo diversas vezes sua cabeça no teto do carro da mulher, Edward posicionou mais uma vez seu membro na entrada de Isabella. Deixando para provocá-la a princípio, fazendo a alusão da penetração, não concretizando por fim.

Isabella entraria em combustão se Edward permanecesse naquela tortura. Será que ele não sabia o quanto ela desejava que ele estivesse _dentro_ dela? No entanto, ele gostaria de aproveitar de todas as formas aquele presente de um mês de casados e amá-la lentamente como forma de um pedido de desculpas por ter agido tão irracionalmente logo mais cedo. A _ponta_ rosada e inchada do membro de Edward pincelava por entre os grandes lábios de Isabella até o clitóris inchado da morena. O líquido seminal de Edward misturava-se à própria umidade da morena. Isabella arqueava o corpo para trás em busca da invasão, mas Edward sorrateiramente a enganava.

— Edward... _Por favor_... — viu-se suplicando.

— O que você quer Isabella? — perguntou, provocando a fenda da mulher. _Muito molhada_, ele pensou.

— Porra, Edward! — gritou, ao sentir-se ser preenchida, mas tão logo a _invasão_ começou, ela findou.

— Isso? — perguntou, entrando mais uma em Isabella.

— Sim — lamuriou, mordendo seus lábios ferozmente. Mordera tão forte sua anatomia que o gosto de ferrugem e sal entrou em contato com a sua língua, fazendo-a quase ter o ímpeto de expelir o líquido para fora.

— O que você quer Isabella? — perguntou uma vez mais, empilhando os cabelos de Isabella dentro de sua palma, forçando-a a virar a cabeça para encará-lo nos olhos.

Edward, mesmo dolorido de tanta excitação queria vê-la fazendo uma petição para a penetração que chegaria logo em breve. A mente de Isabella estava anuviada, e tudo estava muito confuso para ela conseguir formar alguma frase coerente, não quando Edward ficava provocando-a daquela forma.

Aquilo era muita maldade.

Seria algo como ofertar um prato de comida para uma pessoa que não se alimenta há mais de uma quinzena, e quando a pessoa se prepara para dar a primeira colherada no alimento, ele é brutalmente salteado de suas mãos. Era dessa forma que Isabella se sentia cada vez que o marido forjava a penetração.

— Por favor... — suplicou novamente a primeira coisa que sua mente turva conseguiu formular. Não querendo tardar mais daquela tortura em que ambos perdiam simultaneamente, Edward preencheu-a de todas as formas possíveis, e Isabella aceitava tudo o que lhe era ofertado pelo marido. Seus corpos dançaram da forma tão velha como o mundo, encaixando-se como duas peças de um quebra-cabeça que por muito tempo ficara separado.

Não que aquela estivesse sendo a primeira transa do casal, ao contrário, a vida sexual deles, quando o tempo estava ao seu favor, era completamente ativa.

Gemeram juntos, e ao chegarem ao clímax do prazer, eles souberam mais uma vez que foram feitos para ficarem juntos.

Prometeram diante de um reverendo amar-se durante todo o "para sempre", no entanto, eles cumpririam tal promessa enquanto fosse possível, pois o "para sempre" era algo relativo.

Superando todos os altos e baixos que o casamento e a vida a dois implicava, pisando e amassando todos os espinhos e desviando de todas as pedras, eles seguiram adiante.

Até quando fosse possível.

* * *

**E então? O que acharam do capítulo? O próximo deverá ser postado no dia 22/9. Deixem comentários, por favor! *-* Mais tarde eu prometo que irei responder todos os reviews, mas agora eu estou super atrasada para o colégio. =( **

**Até breve! s3**


	4. IV: Morfina

**N/A:**Hey amores! Desculpem pelo atraso com o capítulo, mas no fim de semana eu estava empenhada em concluir um capítulo de outra fic, dessa forma fiquei sem tempo em poder ler o capítulo para postar. =(

Espero que vocês compreendam. *-*

Mais uma vez eu queria agradecer por todas as reviews, eu adoro ler a todas; os leitores cadastrados no site recebem a resposta da review por PM, aos anônimos eu fico sem poder responder... :(

Os agradecimentos dessa semana são a: **Tha FT, SiaStw, Alissa Nayer, Josiane Aranha e rutes** por terem comentado o capítulo anterior. Adorei todos!

Agradecer também aos leitores que _apenas_ colocam a fic aos favoritos/alertas:**Anacarol202, Lorena Vitória, Natalocas, VioletSMC, saamantha, palomaMB e GabiBarbosa.**

A música citada no início do capítulo se chama _It Will Rain, do Bruno Mars._ A música é linda. s2222

**Boa leitura! ;)**

* * *

.

**_If you ever leave me, baby_**

_Se você for me deixar, querida._

**_Leave some morphine at my door_**

_Deixe alguma morfina na minha porta_

**_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_**

_Porque vai ser preciso muita medicação_

**_To realize what we used to have_**

_Pra perceber que o que nós tínhamos_

**_We don't have it anymore_**

_Nós não temos mais_  
.

_**Capítulo IV, Morfina.**_

O tempo não era muito distante quando tal episódio aconteceu. Depois de quase um ano de casamento, por um descuido de ambas as partes, Isabella ficou sem fazer uso do controle de natalidade por algumas semanas. Levando-se em conta que a vida sexual do casal era ativa, não demorou a surgir à desconfiança de uma gravidez.

Aquela notícia tinha todos os motivos para ser feliz; eles estavam casados, logo se entendia que estava no momento oportuno para formarem uma família _apenas_ deles. Edward estava ansioso com a perspectiva de ser pai; Isabella, em contrapartida, estava assustada. Ainda estava fazendo a faculdade e estudar e cuidar de uma criança, para ela, não parecia ser uma equação saudável, mas em momento algum a mulher cogitou a possibilidade de um aborto. Não era tão fria ao ponto de desejar matar _o fruto_ do amor que sentia por Edward.

Quando saíram do laboratório àquela manhã, as mãos de Isabella estavam tão frias quanto um cubo de gelo, enquanto Edward dividia-se entre a excitação máxima com a perspectiva de haver um filho seu crescendo na barriga da mulher que ele amava.

— Você não está feliz? — ele questionou assim que entraram no Volvo.

Isabella recusou veemente segurar o envelope que continha o resultado de seu exame de sangue. Edward aconselhou a esposa a fazer um teste de farmácia, mas Isabella precisava de um resultado conciso e não um que deixasse margens às dúvidas.

— Apenas assustada — confortou, oferecendo ao esposo excitado um sorriso.

— Em momento algum eu imaginei que teríamos o nosso primeiro filho assim, tão rápido.

Bella ficou em silêncio.

Nunca contou para Edward, mas o seu desejo era que ele aquele exame afirmasse que não havia nenhuma gravidez. A Swan era uma prova viva do quanto relacionamento entre pais que não se uniam prejudicava a criança. Ela fora vítima. Não queria que o seu filho passasse por algo semelhante ao que viu acontecer com Charlie e Renée.

Deixou os olhos cerrados enquanto Edward ocupava-se em abrir o envelope. O marido ficou alguns segundos, minutos, talvez horas em silêncio. Enviesadamente a morena observa Edward que está fitando o nada.

— Negativo — ele informa, e Isabella pôde enfim suspirar em alívio.

Eles não estavam preparados para a paternidade; não quando o ciúme de Edward prevalecesse. Não quando eles tentassem tapar os buracos das feridas com o sexo. Não quando ainda houvesse _um abismo _entre eles.

O tempo passava. As datas do calendário avançavam diariamente e a cada começo de um novo dia Isabella pedia para que fosse melhor que o anterior.

Quando possuía alguma fração de sorte, o casal ficava uma semana, talvez duas sem ocasionarem nenhuma discussão. Aqueles breves dias era o paraíso para Isabella. Porém, sempre haveria algo para desmontar o seu castelo de cartas e tudo voltaria a ruir novamente; como há um ano e nove meses.

O ciúme que Isabella sentia do marido, poderia ser considerado saudável. Era uma prova de que ela se importava com o seu cônjuge; e não um _doentio_ como o que Edward demonstrava.

Não reservava muito tempo para fazer uma visita ao marido na empresa que ele era o diretor executivo, não por desleixo; sim por falta de tempo. Edward também nunca pareceu decepcionado em não poder exibir a sua preciosidade para os agregados.

Quando Isabella chegou à empresa e encontrou o marido aos sorrisos com uma ruiva, talvez agindo por impulso, ou então porque queria provar ao marido que _ele_ sim merecia a sua desconfiança e não _ela_, que eles se envolveram em mais uma contenda.

Ao chegarem à residência que compartilhavam, através do sexo houve um pedido de desculpas que jamais fora verbalizado. Por nenhum dos dois.

Abandonando o passando muito distante, Isabella voltou para a sua realidade atual. O que acontecera há um ano e nove meses atrás não era muito diferente da atualidade. Sempre após uma briga, sucessivamente havia o sexo e depois do sexo Isabella prendia-se em sua bolha impenetrável até conseguir fechar seus olhos e adormecer.

Parecia que naquele breve instante a mulher de cabelos cor de chocolate estava em uma sala de cinema privativa onde o filme a ser exibido eram relances de sua vida de casada. Alguns momentos, até seus dezessete anos, apareciam apenas para zombar de como perdera totalmente a sua liberdade depois de casada.

Jamais se arrependeria de ter dito "sim" para o CEO de uma empresa, formado em comunicações, Edward, cheio de sonhos e ambições de um futuro promissor ao lado de uma bela mulher como Isabella Swan.

Lembrara-se quando discutiam por conta do comprimento do vestido que usaria no noivado de Emmett e Rosalie há sete meses, ou quando ele implicava com o comprimento de suas bermudas e saias, ou até mesmo do tamanho inexistente do decote de suas camisetas.

Todas essas memórias vieram como um bombardeio à mente de Isabella, e uma vontade aterradora de libertação lhe atingiram certeiramente. Sentia-se como um passarinho, acostumado a viver em liberdade em seu _habitat_ natural, ficar aprisionado dentro de uma gaiola. Sentia o ímpeto de mais uma vez voar, e aproveitar que suas asas ainda estavam fortes e sustentavam o sacolejo do ar que provavelmente tentaria derrubá-la.

Isabella teve suas recordações das últimas brigas totalmente evaporadas de sua mente.

Recordava-se com grandes detalhes de todas as brigas que tiveram durante dos dois anos de casamento. E, todas resultavam na mesma coisa: Edward pediria desculpas e eles fariam sexo como dois loucos, na manhã seguinte fingiriam que nada havia acontecido. Entretanto, para tudo havia um limite. E o limite que Isabella estava disposta a suportar já havia transbordado há muito tempo.

Não estava sendo hipócrita ao pensar que estava agindo sem pensar nas consequências póstumas; ao contrário, perdera a noite apenas relacionando todos os prós e os contras que essa decisão afetaria à vida de ambos. Sabia que seria difícil, mas tinha que fazer isso.

Para o bem de ambos.

O afastamento se tornou a única opção para Isabella. A convivência do casal não estava mais dando certo, eram brigas por detrás de brigas e tudo aquilo estava desgastando, falindo o casamento pouco a pouco. E matando cruelmente o amor que sentiam.

O cristal já havia sido quebrado e a cada dia que permaneciam naquele casamento era um caco de vidro em seus pés. Ferindo. Rasgando a pele sem direito a anestesias.

A dor era dilacerante, mas eles conseguiam aguentar. A ferida cessava e uma nova era aberta, até que, cansado de ter tantos ferimentos manchando seus pés algum dos dois teria que ser forte e se manifestar acerca de uma solução.

E Isabella havia tomado para si a tarefa que tentar, de alguma forma, ser a pessoa que abriria mão do casamento.

Era um risco que teria que correr.

Talvez passar alguns dias longe da presença contínua um do outro ajudasse. Talvez, Edward seguisse com a sua vida ao lado de outra pessoa.

_Talvez..._ Tantos "_talvez"_ poderiam ser imaginados a partir do momento em que ela comunicasse a separação. Talvez devesse ser menos radical e apenas pedir um tempo para pensar sobre a relação.

Voltar para Seattle, a sua terra de nascença, fosse uma boa forma de principiar o seu "recomeço". Não podia negar que sentia saudades dos pais, desde o casamento com Edward seu mundo passou a girar apenas em torno dele, por ele, com ele e para ele. Não tinha amigos, não mantinha contato com a família e ainda tinha que conviver com o ciúme sem fundamento do companheiro.

Amava Edward, mas tinha que viver a sua vida. Tinha que voltar a ser a Isabella de outrora. Tinha que se afastar de Edward, não para sempre. O para sempre era uma frase muito distante e ela não sabia quanto tempo esse "para sempre" duraria. O para sempre poderia ter a validade de uma hora apenas; uma semana, talvez; um mês ou quem sabe anos?

Ela precisaria desse tempo para se reorganizar mentalmente.

Quando casara com Edward, aos dezoito anos, acreditava que ele era o homem perfeito, e Edward realmente era em suas limitações. No entanto a vida dois é mais complicada que os romancistas tendem a pintar em suas obras. Existe uma grande complexidade quando você está convivendo vinte e quatro horas por dia com uma pessoa. A convivência faz com que conheçamos os defeitos que nossos olhos não eram capazes de enxergar devido ao deslumbramento que açoitava os olhos e um apaixonado.

Bella conheceu os defeitos de Edward. Descobriu que o marido tinha o péssimo hábito de fumar e beber socialmente. Quando estava nervoso Edward se refugiava nas bebidas – por muitas vezes brigavam nos primeiros raios solares da manhã e ao chegar em casa, à noite, encontrava o marido bêbado e jogado no sofá ou no chão da sala.

— Bella, — Edward chamou, mas Isabella já havia saído do quarto e andava em direção à sala. Sabia que ele estava logo atrás, mesmo assim nada disse. Compreendia que ele ficaria surpreso ao ver as malas que estavam na sala. — O que são essas malas? — perguntou ainda sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

Haviam três enormes malas enfileiradas ao canto do sofá. Isabella não havia lhe informado de planos para uma viagem. No entanto, qual outra razão a esposa teria para uma viagem? E por que precisava de tantas bagagens?

Pergunta-se mentalmente, seu cérebro trabalhando rapidamente tentando encaixar as peças daquele confuso quebra-cabeça que estava sendo lhe apresentado naquele começo de manhã.

— Eu estou indo embora Edward — foi direta ao assunto. Preferia anunciar a sua partida de uma só vez a enrolá-lo com desculpas esfarrapadas.

* * *

**Ansiosas para o próximo capítulo? *-* haha Capítulo 5 provavelmente na sexta-feira, 28/9, mas se vocês forem boazinhas e comentarem muito, muito, muito, eu posto na quarta. Que tal? *-***

**Até breve!**

***aponta a caixinha aí embaixo* CAIXINHA DO AMOR! COMENTE, BABY! *-***


	5. V: Adeus

**N/A:** Hey amores! Como vocês foram boazinhas e comentaram bastante (adorei isso, e não sou contra uma reprise) estou postando o capítulo 5! Muitas de vocês acertaram qual seria a reação do Edward ao descobrir os planos da Bella. Também surgiu quem ficou surpreso com a decisão dessa mocinha, mas, gente, estava na sinopse que Isabella iria "abandonar" o Edward, e sejamos honestas: eles precisam desse tempo, separados.

Sei que o tempo não está muito bom para IDF, mas eu prometo que haverá um final bonito para fic. Tenham em mente que nem sempre o "fim" é realmente o "fim". Às vezes só precisamos de um tempo afastado daquela pessoa, para esfriar a cabeça e organizar as ideias. Fora que Isabella e Edward casaram-se novos demais, com pouco tempo de convivência e os bombardeios da vida a dois os deixou com as pernas bambas.

Chega do meu *momento filosófico capenga*, e vamos aos agradecimentos da semana! Aos leitores que sempre estão aqui incentivando a autora com lindos comentários: **Vanesssa, SiaStw, LariinhaC, Biela Bells, VioletSMC, Natalocas, Tha FT, Soph Libardi e Alissa Nayer.**

E também aos leitores que **apenas** colocam a fic aos favoritos/alertas: **PalomaMB, Saamantha, Anacarol202 e Lorena Vitória.**

A música citada no início do capítulo se chama _Without You, __interpretada__ pelo Air Supply_. Nem preciso comentar o quanto essa música é linda. *-*

_Boa leitura! ;)_

* * *

**_._**

**_No, I can't forget this evening_**

_Eu não posso esquecer-me dessa noite_

**_Or your face as you were leaving_**

_Ou seu rosto enquanto você estava saindo_

_**But I guess that is just the way the story goes**_

_Mas eu acho que é exatamente o caminho que a história toma_

**_You always smile but in your eyes_**

_Você sempre sorrindo, mas em seus olhos_

**_Your sorrow shows, yes it shows_**

_Aparece sua tristeza sim ela aparece._

**_I can't live, if living is without you_**

_Eu não posso viver se viver for sem você__  
_.

**_Capítulo V, Adeus._**

Edward permaneceu por vários minutos a fio apenas a encarar Isabella. Olhando-a fixamente ele tentava buscar na feição da esposa algum pedaço de esperança que tudo o que ela lhe disse não passava de uma brincadeira estúpida. Que as três malas dispostas na sala de estar estavam vazia e tudo fazia parte de uma idiota piada tardia de primeiro de Abril. Mas nunca aceitar que a _sua_ Isabella estava com o propósito de lhe deixar em mente.

Ele não iria suportar.

Iria sucumbir se fosse verdade.

Sua existência não teria mais sentido. Isabella era a _sua vida_.

— Você não pode me deixar — a voz de Edward quebrou e ele sentiu uma dor em seu peito apenas em imaginar a sua vida sem Bella.

Sua existência se resumia apenas a _ela_.

Costumava pensar que ele e a morena eram duas forças cósmicas e a razão de sua vinda ao mundo fosse para orbitar ao redor de Isabella.

— Eu preciso fazer isso, Edward — Bella disse sentindo o presságio das lágrimas.

— Por quê? — ele questionou em um fio de voz.

— Nós precisamos nos afastar — refletiu, relembrando de todos os motivos que a levaram a tomar tal decisão. — Nós precisamos viver.

— Sem você? — ele inquiriu mordaz.

— Edward, — começou, tentando criar forças para fazer o que deveria ser o certo. _O que era o sensato_. — Eu não me sinto feliz em continuar casada com você. —

Isabella sentiu como se tivessem dado um soco em sua alma. Talvez a agressão doesse menos do que o afastamento de Edward. O seu amor.

Seu primeiro namorado. O homem que era dono do seu primeiro beijo; da sua virgindade; do seu coração. O homem que ela aceitou se tornar sua esposa porque o amava e acreditava que seria "para sempre". Era moça demais. Não conhecia muito bem na prática o que o vida a dois acarretava.

— Quem é ele? — Edward brandiu assaltando novamente a atenção de Isabella que se mantinha dispersa. O ruivo estava correndo ao encontro da morena, em seguida segurando fortemente o seu antebraço.

Isabella se encolheu com tamanha brutalidade vinda do marido, e ela sentia sua pele arder com a força que ele a segurava. Provavelmente em algumas horas as marcas dos dedos de Edward ficariam tatuadas em sua pele.

— Quem? — questionou ainda inocente às conclusões precipitadas de Edward.

— Quem é o cara que você está fodendo? — o timbre da voz de Edward subiu duas oitavas, as veias da testa do homem saltaram para fora e o avermelhado tomou conta da epiderme pálida de Edward, tamanha era a fúria que havia lhe atingido.

— Não há ninguém — ela contestou, tentando se afastar da violência do marido.

O aperto apenas tendia a aumentar.

— Como não há? — rugiu. — Primeiro você me aparece com essa ladainha...

Isabella interrompeu:

— Eu estou falando sério! — exclamou, tentando livrar seu antebraço das garras afiadas do marido.

— Eu exijo saber com quem você tem fodido. Quantos foram? Fala! — exigiu em um grito ao não receber quaisquer respostas às suas perguntas.

— Não há ninguém — Isabella tornou a repetir a sua defesa.

— Não? — caçoou, vendo os olhos de Isabella se alargar em completo medo do que Edward estaria disposto a fazer logo em seguida.

Ele estava tão furioso.

— Nós precisamos de um tempo, Edward — tentou argumentar, recebendo apenas um olhar de escárnio.

— Fala por você e por mim? — indagou retoricamente. Ele não estava disposto a saber sobre o que a morena queria lhe contar. — Era aquele seu _amiguinho_? — perguntou outra vez. — Emmett era o nome dele, certo? Era com ele que você estava fodendo? Era ele que estava no meio de suas pernas? Quantas vezes? — apertou mais o braço que mantinha aprisionado entre suas grandes e másculas mãos.

— Largue-me — Isabella pediu sofregamente.

— Responda às minhas perguntas, porra!

— Eu já respondi. Não há ninguém.

— Eu não acredito em você — o ruivo declarou.

— Desde que eu me casei com você, Edward, quando eu ainda era uma menina recém-formada no colegial, só houve você em minha vida — começou, tentando fazê-lo entender que não estava indo embora por causa de nenhum amante. O culpado do rompimento eram apenas eles dois. Atribuindo mais um pouco da culpa a Edward, que os forçou até a borda daquele cálice apinhado de insegurança, medo e ciúmes. — Eu sinto falta da minha família — levou a mão livre até os olhos limpando uma lágrima que timidamente escorria manchando a sua face. — Desde que nos mudamos para a Califórnia tem sido apenas eu e você e mais ninguém. Sinto falta dos meus amigos, da liberdade que eu tinha, mas que foi roubada depois de você. Eu me sinto sufocada.

— Bella, você nunca reclamou... — refletiu, diminuindo consideravelmente o aperto no braço da amada.

— Eu mantinha a esperança que você iria mudar. Que você deixaria de ser tão possessivo e ciumento. Se há uma terceira pessoa nessa nossa história, o _estopim_ para eu querer ir embora ele é exatamente o seu ciúme.

— Bella... — murmurou, fechando seus olhos diversas vezes.

— Eu não preciso ouvir você dizer mais uma vez que irá mudar. Eu escuto isso por dois anos, e chega um momento ao qual nós temos que decidir o que é saudável e o que não é. E eu pensei, refleti bastante, não pense que isso é algo decidido no calor do momento, porque não é. Nós estamos suicidando dia após dia o que sentimos aqui — tocou o coração de Edward. — E eu não quero trucidar o amor que eu sinto por você.

— Mas você vai me deixar... — concluiu, quase sem som.

— É necessário. Ficamos tão dependentes um do outro que nos esquecemos de viver nossa própria vida.

— Minha vida _é_ você — argumentou.

— Não, eu não sou. Faço _parte_ da sua vida, mas eu não _sou _a sua vida.

— Você não pretende voltar. Isso é realmente o fim? Quer dizer que tudo o que vivemos não significou nada para você?

— Edward, você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? — perguntou; aproveitando que ele havia abdicado seu antebraço, ela colocou cada uma de suas mãos pousadas na bochecha do ruivo, trazendo a face do outro cada vez mais próximo à sua. — Eu o amo mais do que tudo, só que nós, — pausou por um minuto, apenas para sorver mais uma quantidade de oxigênio. — Nós estamos caminhando em um labirinto. Nós estamos perdidos em meio a tantas opções de entrada e saídas também; continuamos nos desgastando em uma corrida onde o cronômetro há muito tempo foi pausado. Estamos desperdiçando nossa saliva com palavras que só fazem nos machucar por dentro — encarou os orbes esverdeados nublados pelo pranto que o ruivo queria refrear. — E por fora também — encarou a marca vermelha em seu braço.

Edward acompanhou o olhar de Isabella, sendo inundado por um arrependimento súbito por ter causado algum tipo de dor em sua preciosa Isabella. Buscou o braço da morena – que minutos atrás estava sob o seu jugo animalesco – levando-o próximo à narina para aspirar à fragrância que provinha de sua pele tão macia e delicada quanto a mais valiosa porcelana.

— Perdão. — Pediu, distribuindo beijos por cada local em que seus dedos ficaram tatuados.

— Eu preciso ir — informou, tentando se afastar, mas ele não deixou que ela sumisse de sua frente tão rapidamente, correndo o risco de nunca mais vê-la. Como um completo viciado em sua droga, antes de entrar em total abstinência, sem tempo determinando, ele gostaria de saciar primeiramente o seu desejo por Isabella antes de deixá-la partir.

Ao menos pela última vez, como ele suspeitava que fosse.

— Não vá. — Suplicou com a voz carregada pelo pranto que chegaria muito em breve.

— Edward, eu quero que compreenda que não estou indo embora por não te amar, ao contrário, eu te amo mais do que tudo. Só que, se você parar para analisar o nosso casamento desde aquela nossa primeira briga, saberá que não estava tudo bem — uma pausa. — Nós precisamos desse tempo, passamos tanto tempo juntos que esquecemos que a vida a dois não é uma cadeia, onde devemos ficar acorrentado aos braços do outro em todo o momento. Eu tenho uma vida, você também a têm. Se, for o nosso destino ficarmos juntos novamente, isso irá acontecer, mas naturalmente.

— Eu não queria que fosse dessa forma, Bella.

— Também não me sinto feliz com essa escolha — garantiu ao marido. — Nós somos dois passarinhos que ficaram muito tempo engaiolado. Nossa oportunidade de voar, de explorar o mundo começará a partir de agora e, se o destino quiser que retornemos para o nosso _habitat_ natural, o nosso casamento, nós voltaremos. Eu queria pedir algo a você — falou com o timbre completamente abafado pelo pranto que escorria por seus olhos, molhavam sua bochecha e se abrigavam no calor da garganta.

— Em frente... — o ruivo disse apenas, as palavras sumiram de sua mente.

A capacidade de poder articular algo havia escorrido como as águas de uma cachoeira.

Edward sentia-se sucumbindo em meio a um grande abismo que aos poucos estava puxando suas pernas para levá-lo para a escuridão. Isabella iria embora.

Ele ficaria sozinho. Sem rumo. Perdido. Abandonado.

Qual o sentido de se viver? Queria pegar Isabella e trancá-la em seu aposento. Fazê-la como uma refém para nunca ter que vê-la partir. Prender seus pulsos com algemas em algum cômodo; sequestrá-la. _Por que não?_ Sua mente acusava.

— Cuide de sua alimentação — Bella orientou.

Ela era a responsável em cuidar da nutrição do marido. Isabella se sentiria muito mal tendo a desconfiança de que ele estava se desleixando com a sua saúde.

— Bella... — tentou contrariar, rolando seus olhos.

— Por favor, Edward, eu não quero vê-lo doente e nem quero vê-lo se entregando para a bebida. Seria mais fácil para nós dois.

— Eu não posso prometer isso.

— Você irá prometer! — A morena atuou com firmeza.

Em certos momentos Edward se assemelhava a uma criança birrenta que se recusa a alimentação após ter sido repreendido por sua mãe.

— Eu prometo. — Disse apenas para conseguir distraí-la.

— Prometa por nós.

— Eu não posso fazer isso. — Relutou.

— Edward...

— Por que você se importa?

— Apenas prometa, por favor.

— Eu prometo — ele não a encarava nos olhos. — Por nós — murmurou vencido. — Só não me peça para esquecê-la. Isso é impossível.

Bella limitou-se a sorrir.

— Eu sou mesquinha demais para pedir isso de você — forçou um sorriso. — Sinto-me melhor após ouvir isso.

— Pra onde você está indo? — questionou, ignorando acidamente tudo que a morena disse anteriormente.

— Seattle. Consegui me transferir para a UW, acho que será legal. Meus pais estão... Animados com a minha volta. E eu sinto saudades.

— Eu nunca a impedi de ir visitá-los...

— Não era isso que os seus olhos diziam sempre que eu comunicava meus planos de viagem.

— Você era livre para fazer suas próprias escolhas, Bella.

— Eu não era livre e você sabe disso! Ou você se esqueceu de quando eu estive na festa de aniversário de Rosalie e ao chegar em casa o encontrei remexendo a minha bolsa em busca de uma prova de uma traição que nunca existiu?! Você nega isso, Edward?

— Não, mas...

— Você nunca confiou em mim. Estava ao meu lado, mas sempre havia uma desconfiança de uma traição. Eu me pergunto de onde surgiram tantas dúvidas, de uma forma que eu nunca lhe dei motivos para tal insegurança.

— Eu tinha medo de perdê-la — murmurou. — Mas, de certa forma, eu acabei perdendo.

— Você não me perdeu. Nunca me perderá. Eu sou sua.

Aos poucos os dedos de Isabella escorregaram para longe do rosto do marido. Ela respirou fundo, tentando criar a coragem que tanto buscou na madrugada para ir embora. Seu coração ficaria ali. Mas ela tinha que deixá-lo. Tinha que respirar o ar puro em um lugar distante do marido. Precisava novamente se encontrar.

— Eu preciso ir — comunicou.

Edward ergueu os olhos para fitar a esposa.

Tudo corria em câmera lenta. A partir do momento que a mulher colocasse os pés para fora do apartamento estava tudo acabado. O pranto que fora tão cuidadosamente evitado durante toda a conversa, caia livremente por ambas as faces. O sofrimento estava em proporções iguais e os dois estavam aflitos com a perspectiva do _fim_.

Por uma última vez, Isabella correu para os braços de Edward apertando fortemente os músculos do marido. Edward a segurou tão profundamente que ele seria capaz de esmagá-la. Enfiou o rosto entre os cabelos da mulher, aspirando a sua essência. Bebendo enquanto podia tudo o que Isabella lhe oferecia. Isabella fungava deixando a camisa de Edward encharcada com o seu pranto.

— Faça amor comigo — Edward pediu sofregamente.

E Isabella não conseguiu negar ao pedido do marido.

Por uma última vez uniram-se em corpo. Foi desesperado. Sôfrego. Edward não queria largar a esposa nem por um segundo, adiando enquanto pôde a sua liberação. Invertendo as posições a todo o momento para deixar gravado em sua mente o quanto era bom estar abrigado no calor de Isabella.

Porém, o momento da explosão final aconteceu em algum momento. Abraçaram-se fortemente enquanto esperavam as respirações se normalizar. Afastaram-se apenas quando Isabella precisou vestir-se. Deixou Edward deitado na cama completamente adormecido e parecendo um anjo. Antes de partir ela depositou um beijo nos lábios do marido. A pele dele estava molhada com o suor proveniente da atividade que acabaram de fazer.

— Adeus. — murmurou para ninguém antes de partir.

* * *

N/A: Olá mais uma vez! Confesso que esse é o primeiro capítulo todo em drama que eu escrevi. Apesar de eu ser fascinada com esse gênero, o momento de eu colocar todo o meu lado trágico em ação nunca chegava. Fiquei feliz quando escrevi esse capítulo há alguns meses, e fazendo a leitura fiquei toda chorosa. Espero que eu tenha conseguido passar todos os sentimentos dos personagens nesse capítulo.

Como eu avisei nas notas iniciais lá em cima, apesar de toda a complicação que esses dois estão passando tudo dará certo! \o/

Prometi que voltaria na quarta-feira, mas como eu estava muito ansiosa para postar aqui está! O próximo poderá sair no **sábado **ou na **quinta-feira**; a _escolha da data será de acordo_ com os **reviews**.

Agradecer aos novos leitores; eu estou procurando um tempo para responder todos os comentários. Agradecer também aos leitores que antes eram fantasminhas, mas que estão aparecendo. Vocês não sabem o quanto eu fico feliz com isso.

Até breve! ;)


	6. VI: Estilhaçado

**N/A:** Olá, amores! Aqui está o capítulo de IDF, espero que vocês gostem! Nesse fim de semana responderei as reviews de vocês, pois surgiram algumas dúvidas. Principalmente sobre a razão de o Edward ser tão possessivo. Isso será esclarecido nos próximos capítulos! Fico radiante em saber que consegui passar as emoções dos personagens no capítulo anterior; houve até quem chorou. :') Bem, entraremos em uma fase com Beward separados, mas eles não ficarão deprimidos para sempre, ok? No próximo capítulo as coisas começam a entrar em seu eixo. Enfim, obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews, amores! Amo a cada uma.

Agradecimentos aos leitores que estão sempre comentando, incentivando, contribuindo na caixinha do amor dessa autora carente: **SiaStw, VioletSMC, Josiane aranha, Vanesssa, LariinhaSC, Alissa Nayer e Tha FT.**

Agradecimentos também aos leitores que _apenas_ colocaram a fic aos favoritos/alertas:**PalomaMB, Saamantha, Anacarol202 e Lorena Vitória.**

Boa leitura! ;)

* * *

**_._**

**_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_**

_Eu estou caindo aos pedaços, mal estou respirando_

**_With a broken heart that's still beating_**

_Com um coração quebrado que ainda bate_

**_In the pain there is healing_**

_Na dor ainda há cura_

**_In your name I find meaning_**

_Em seu nome eu encontro significado_

**_I'm barely holdin' on to you_**

_Eu apenas estou me segurando em você_

_._

**_Capítulo VI, Estilhaçado._**

Não havia se passado nem dez minutos desde a partida de Isabella quando Edward despertou. O ruivo já estava acostumado a ter os braços da esposa esquentando-o na madrugada fria. De forma tão clara que ele conseguiu perceber quando estava sozinho naquela enorme cama de dossel que compraram após a união.

Bella realmente havia partido.

Fez uma inspeção com o olhar por todo o cômodo. A ausência de Isabella já poderia ser percebida aos seus olhos. Apenas para comprovar o quão certa estava a teoria, ele levantou-se do leito. Cobrindo sua nudez, ele atentou-se ao fato de não ter nenhum látex cobrindo a sua extensão; porém não se deteve a esse detalhe. Há muito tempo que o casal não impunha nenhuma barreira entre os dois: Isabella fazia uso diário de pílulas anticoncepcionais.

Ao levantar-se e ir em direção ao armário, seu coração perdeu uma batida ao notar a ausência de roupas de Isabella.

Ela levou tudo embora.

Até mesmo a sua vontade de viver; sua alegria; sua felicidade; sua vida. Não sobrou nada. Apenas cacos de um Edward maltrapilho.

Fechou com violência as portas do armário, não suportando ter banhado em suas vistas a prova da separação.

Por que tinha que doer tanto?

Porque tinha que ser tão complicado? Por que sua Bella tinha que deixá-lo e ir para tão longe?

Separação.

Caminhando com os pés descalços pelo apartamento, tudo o que perpetuava no ambiente era a escuridão. A claridade que provinha do outro lado da janela era apenas simbólica. Não havia sol; não havia nada. Apenas as trevas cobrindo com fúria o _seu_ mundo. A chuva que desmorona do lado de fora da vidraça fazia jus à situação tenebrosa ao qual o grande CEO de uma empresa de comunicação se encontrava.

Talvez jamais compreendesse a razão de sua esposa ter lhe abandonado, porém ele não era _mesquinho_ ao ponto de implorar por sua permanência. Sim. Edward estava disposto a implorar. Ficar de joelhos aos pés de Isabella se isso significasse que ela lhe daria mais uma chance; que iria reconsiderar suas escolhas. Porém, a partir do momento em que ela disse que "não se sentia feliz permanecendo casada", ele intuiu arduamente que não poderia fazer nada contra isso.

De nada adiantava implorar pela permanência da esposa se ela estava determinada a partir.

A culpa era _sua_.

Se Isabella estava no aeroporto, pronta para embarcar em algum voo para Seattle a culpa se remetia apenas a ele.

— Porra! — o brado estrangulado do ruivo repercutiu pelo cômodo.

Estava chorando.

Sentia-se quebrado. Estilhaçado em mil cacos de vidros espalhado pela forte ventania.

O cheiro de Isabella ainda estava impregnado no ar.

O aroma doce do sabonete corporal que ela usava ainda estava grudado em seus lençóis, tudo cheirava a frésias; e comportando-se como um completo viciado em sua heroína, Edward levou os tecidos em direção às narinas, aspirando torpemente o odor da mulher que ele tinha acabado de perder.

Talvez, para sempre.

**#**

Por alguma sorte Isabella havia conseguido realizar a compra de uma passagem aérea com destino à Seattle. Durante todo o tempo que permaneceu no Aeroporto Internacional de Los Angeles, a morena conservava os fones em seus ouvidos apreciando uma canção _sofrida_ enquanto aguardava o horário do embarque. Por diversas vezes Isabella encontrou-se chorando. Como naquele instante.

Talvez, para a sua sorte — ou talvez azar —, sempre estava solitária quando esses momentos chegavam, logo não havia ninguém perto o bastante para fazer-lhe um inquérito.

Contudo, uma senhora ao seu lado percebeu o quão distante a jovem estava. Não era do seu feitio se intrometer na vida alheia, porém sentiu o ímpeto de tocar os ombros de Isabella e oferecer-lhe algum conforto.

Ao sentir o toque gentil em seus ombros, a morena virou-se em direção à senhora. Por conta dos óculos escuros que tampavam a sua visão, a mulher não pôde enxergar que os olhos de Isabella estavam cercados por bolas negras por conta do pranto que duravam horas.

— Você está bem? — a senhora perguntou com uma solicitude que Isabella não experimentava há anos.

Bella tentou mentir; dizer que estava tudo bem, porém uma lágrima que escorria em direção à sua bochecha provou ao contrário. Quando tentou abrir a boca pra dizer algo, pedir para a senhora não se preocupar, tudo o que escapava de seus lábios eram gemidos incompreensíveis.

Recebeu um confortante abraço daquela senhora que gentilmente acariciava o seu couro cabeludo, passando para Isabella uma calma há muito não sentida. Ao mesmo tempo em que era bom ter novamente asas, o medo de voar era grande demais.

— Você não está bem — a mulher murmurou, assim que Bella tirou os óculos para enxugar os olhos. — Venha comigo, você precisa de uma água.

A senhora arrastou Isabella pelos braços até um café que havia no aeroporto. Isabella voltou a por os óculos na face; não queria assustar a mais ninguém com a sua aparência de zumbi.

Sentia-se bem por ter encontrado algum refúgio naquela mulher desconhecida que tanto lembrava a sua mãe.

Renée.

Ao pensar na matriarca sentiu mais uma vez o ímpeto das lágrimas. Passara tanto tempo sem ter contato com a mãe que apenas naquele instante percebeu o quanto sentia falta de Renée. Por mais afoita que a mesma fosse.

— Aqui — a senhora colocou à frente de Isabella um copo com água. — Beba.

Isabella pegou o copo em suas mãos, levando-o em direção a boca. Bebeu alguns goles, mas não sentia sede. Quando colocou o plástico novamente em cima da mesa, percebeu que não havia bebido nem mesmo a metade do líquido.

— É para beber tudo — Brittany orientou agindo com uma mãe zelosa que ela era perante os filhos. — Se você quiser desabafar, pode contar comigo.

— Obrigada — agradeceu. Sua voz estava rouca.

Brittany ofereceu um sorriso à Bella que tentou corresponder, porém este pareceu como uma careta.

— Você é de Los Angeles mesmo? — a mulher tinha o queixo apoiado sobre as mãos.

— Sim. — respondeu bebendo mais um gole da água.

— E está viajando a passeio? — continuou.

— Estou partindo. — respondeu sentindo novamente o pranto querendo espaço.

— Oh! E qual o destino?

— Seattle.

— Interessante. Tenho um filho que mora em Tacoma. É perto.

Permaneceram conversando por mais alguns minutos. Consequentemente tiveram que terminar o diálogo, pois o embarque de Brittany seria em vinte minutos. Isabella continuou no café por mais alguns minutos.

A morena pegou o celular dentro da bolsa para ligar para a mãe. Depois de todas as "emoções" da manhã, lembrou-se tardiamente que não tinha avisado à Renée que estaria de volta à Seattle. Discou o número de Renée, porém ninguém atendeu. Digitou uma mensagem, quando a mãe visse o bilhete e ligação talvez entrasse em contato antes que ela entrasse na aeronave.

**Estou á caminho de Seattle. — Bella.**

Guardou novamente o celular dentro da bolsa.

Menos de trinta minutos depois, o celular tornou a apitar indicando uma nova mensagem.

**Isso é uma surpresa! Não é o meu aniversário, Bella. — Renée.**

A estudante de literatura sentiu um aperto em seu peito. Ali, implicitamente, estava o protesto de Renée com o seu afastamento súbito da família, depois de casada. Ligava para a mãe apenas em seu aniversário ou em datas festivas. Até mesmo o dia de Ação de Graças que era uma data importante para a comemoração ela passava presa à vontade e o capricho de Edward.

**Vou passar algum tempo com vocês, mamãe. — Bella.**

A resposta não demorou muito a chegar.

**Edward está com você? — Renée.**

Os dedos da estudante dançavam pelo teclado, digitando a resposta.

**Estou sozinha. — Renée.**

A resposta da mãe demorou algum tempo para piscar na tela do aparelho móvel.

**Por quê? — Renée.**

Bella não queria explicar através de mensagens de texto o motivo de estar voltando para Seattle, depois de dois anos. A história era longa demais e ela queria estar em casa, com a mãe, para poder colocar para fora, desabafar, os acontecimentos de sua vida conjugal. O ciúme doentio de Edward, as desconfianças, as brigas e, por conseguinte, a separação.

**Prefiro falar sobre isso quando eu chegar. — Bella.**

E Renée, frustrando as expectativas de Isabella, e dando a filha o espaço exigido nas entrelinhas, não perguntou mais nada. Com uma última mensagem, marcando o fim daquela comunicação entre mãe e filha, ela enviou.

**Tudo bem, meu anjo. Já estou com saudades. Boa viagem. — Renée.**

**.**

* * *

Deixem muitos comentários na** caixinha do amor** que o próximo capítulo virá na segunda-feira. ;)


	7. VII: Despertar

**N/A:** Olá, amadas! Primeiramente eu queria pedir desculpas com o atraso na postagem, mas eu fiquei sem tempo/preguiça em pegar o capítulo para ler/revisar/acrescentar alguma coisa/tirar coisas insignificantes. Por isso a demora.

Queria fazer um convite para as leitoras que não gostam de comentar: vocês não sabem como receber um comentário é gratificante.

Às leitoras que comentaram, eu quero agradecer: **Vanesssa, VioletSMC, SiaStw, Josiane aranha, Tha FT e Soph Libardi.** Adorei cada comentário.

Às leitoras que _apenas_ colocam a fanfic nos alertas/favoritos: **Anacarol202, Lorena Vitória, Mariana Santos, Monicaalexr, Angel Nunes, PalomaMB e Saamantha.**

Boa leitura! :)

* * *

**Capítulo VII, Despertar.**

**#**

Fazia uma semana desde que Isabella estava de volta à Seattle. Renée estava transbordando em felicidade em ter mais uma vez a filha única novamente ao seu lado, mesmo sabendo poucos detalhes do motivo.

Não iria forçar Isabella a narrar os acontecimentos do fracasso em seu casamento; seria paciente e esperaria o momento em que a filha única se sentisse à vontade para fazer tais declarações.

Alice, em contrapartida, não podia se conter em tanta felicidade em poder rever a prima depois de quase cinco anos.

Bella estava terminando de fazer uma trança em seus longos cabelos, quando o quarto é invadido pela jovem. Alice estava em sua temporada de "férias prolongadas", como ela mesma havia nomeado a sua situação. A garota aos dezenove anos ainda não havia decidido qual curso era o de sua preferência, desse modo, adiando ao máximo a ida à universidade.

— Você está demorando! — acusou a baixinha.

— Alice, — Bella ergueu as mãos, fazendo um sinal para que a garota fizesse menos alarde. — Menos, por favor.

— Bella, tem que mais de uma hora que você está trancada nesse quarto! — reclamou, cruzando os braços.

— E continuarei exatamente assim. Algum problema? — não queria ser rude com a jovem, mas não conseguiu evitar.

— Tudo bem. Nós poderíamos fazer uma festa do pijama, o que você acha? — propôs jogando-se em cima da cama em que Isabella estava dormindo. — Sorvetes, filmes dramático, pijamas encardidos, colchões no meio do quarto... Hum. O que você acha?

— Talvez seja uma boa ideia — concordou. Forçou um sorriso apenas para não decepcionar a prima.

Isabella não queria contagiar a garota com os seus problemas; seu estado morto-vivo.

— Ótimo! — bateu palmas. — Obrigada por me dar 20 dólares!

Bella encarou a prima, confusa.

Alice explicou.

— Apostei com Renée que conseguiria te conversar à festa do pijama. Titia foi ousada em apostar 20 dólares! Na próxima, tento convencê-la a um valor mais alto.

— Alice! — repreendeu por estarem fazendo apostas à custa de sua separação.

— Desculpe-me, Bella, mas você é a nossa nova galinha de ouro.

— Alice! — repreendeu novamente.

— Já volto! — levantou-se rapidamente e tão veloz quanto um foguete ela sumiu do campo de visão de Isabella.

Ao terminar a trança malfeita em seu cabelo, ela jogou-se na cama e encarou o teto à sua frente.

Estava sentindo saudades de Edward. Uma preocupação em saber como ele estava vivendo; reagindo à sua escolha. Queria poder ligar... Mas então se lembrava de que não podia ligar para ninguém. Os únicos amigos em Los Angeles foi Emmett e Rosalie e mesmo assim sabia que nenhum dos dois possuía alguma espécie de contato com o marido.

Edward repeliu a todos com o seu ciúme em demasia.

Alice retornou vinte minutos depois com dois potes de sorvete em mãos, duas colheres, uma enorme coberta em seus ombros e debaixo do braço esquerdo um DVD. Isabella levantou-se para ajudar a prima com a carga.

— Obrigada — ela murmurou assim que pôde ficar novamente ereta.

— De nada. Você separou os colchões? — inquiriu varrendo o cômodo com o olhar.

— Não precisa ser realmente uma festa do pijama.

Alice interferiu.

— Bella, — enfaticamente pôs uma mecha da franja por trás da orelha. — Tem que ser uma festa do pijama!

— Mas... — Bella tentou contra-argumentar.

— Renée estará aqui em breves instantes, ela só precisa terminar de ensinar a lição para o filho da vizinha.

— Você convidou Renée?

— Mas é claro! — olhou abismada para a prima. — Ela é uma _garota_ como nós. Um pouco mais velha, mas continua sendo uma garota — explicou. — Deve ter algo de interessante a nos contar.

— E você está ciente que o que seja que Renée confidencie é sobre o meu padrasto? — devolveu a questão.

— Eu não sou tão ingênua, bobinha! — colocou o disco DVD dentro do aparelho. Bella terminou de deitar os dois colchões no chão no momento em que apareceu na tela da TV o "menu principal" do filme.

— E você quer continuar com essa "besteira?" — perguntou.

— Bella, tem certeza que você tem apenas vinte anos? — murmurou Alice, com uma expressão azeda em sua face. — Eu juro que você está parecendo com a vovó!

— Pelo amor de Deus, Alice! — Rebateu Bella, tomada em ultraje.

— Ela é tão rabugenta... E você está ficando exatamente igual! — acusou com um dar de ombros.

Bella ficou calada. Não possuía argumentos para competir com uma afirmação tão verdadeira quanto a feita por Alice.

Casou-se nova demais, como ela já havia aceitado. Agiu por um impulso, talvez, e perdeu o fim da adolescência por conta deste fato. Antecipando por alguns anos, a responsabilidade e compromisso que uma vida a dois exigia. Amadureceu precocemente, ela sabia.

— Desculpe-me — disse baixo demais.

Alice se aproximou da prima, tocando em seu ombro. Bella continuou a fitar o chão.

— Não, Bella. Eu sou quem peço desculpas. Sinto muito. Realmente.

— Sem problemas, Alice.

— Você quer conversar sobre isso? — propôs novamente.

— É complicado. Até mesmo para mim, sabe?

— Posso ter uma ideia. Mas eu ainda não tenho experiências com casamentos, então eu acho que a tia Renée seria uma boa conselheira, nesse aspecto.

— Ela não sabe de nada — respondeu. Completou em seguida. — Ainda.

— E você pretende contar?

— Eu devo.

— Não se sinta coagida, Bella.

— Eu sei.

— Nunca tive uma oportunidade de conhecê-lo — gritou Alice, mudando de assunto, balançando seus braços em curiosidade. — Como ele é?

Um sorriso dançou em seus lábios quando Isabella pensou em Edward.

— O seu nome é Edward, isso você sabe. — brincou. Alice rolou os olhos do modo como o semblante de Isabella mudou completamente ao aderirem o assunto "Edward", seu marido. Ou ex-marido. Era a favor do amor, então mantinha as esperanças que a temporada de Isabella em Seattle seria apenas uma espécie de férias.

— Já estou informada sobre isso. Ele trabalha em quê?

— Edward é o diretor de uma empresa de comunicações — respondeu.

— Bom saber. Quando quiser trabalhar, já tenho um emprego!

— Isso quer dizer que você já escolheu o que quer estudar?

— Ainda tenho tempo para isso, Bella, eu não quero criar cabelos brancos precocemente. Ainda estou em dúvidas sobre o que eu quero para o futuro — respondeu pensativa com os olhos vidrados na luminária no teto. — Como ele é? Digo, a sua aparência?

Outro suspirou partiu de Isabella.

— Eu poderia ficar aqui, descrevendo, sobre o quanto ele é perfeito, sabe? Ao seu modo. Mas você poderia ficar entediada.

— E como eu o verei...

— Trouxe um álbum de fotos em minha bagagem. Eu não consegui me controlar.

— Vá buscar.

Bella se levantou, caminhando apressadamente até a cômoda, retirando da segunda gaveta desta, uma caixinha de madeira. O trinco estava aberto. Retirou então um álbum de fotos de tamanho semelhante à caixa em que estava escondido. Não pôde evitar um aperto no peito ao se lembrar do que ali dentro existia.

Sentou-se novamente ao lado de Alice, entregando à prima o álbum de fotos.

Alice pegou-o com tanto cuidado, como se o que estivesse sendo oferecido fosse um bebê inquebrável e não um álbum com recordações do passado da prima.

Colocou em cima das pernas, tomando nota de abrir com cuidado. As laterais estavam gastas, poderia se desmanchar em segundos, caso fosse bruta em sua observação.

Ao abrir, notou um espaço onde estava escrito em uma caligrafia borrada por conta do tempo de resguardo:

_"Edward e Isabella Cullen"._

Encarou a prima, com os olhos cheios de curiosidade.

— Você tem realmente o seu sobrenome?

— Tenho — respondeu, esticando o pescoço para notar o que a prima estava fitando.

— E continuará com o nome de casada, ou você voltará a ser uma Swan?

— Eu não sei Alice.

— Tudo bem, — murmurou voltando para o álbum. — Ele é bonito. Olhos verdes, huh?

Virou a primeira folha, encontrando quatro fotografias na página.

Em todas, Isabella estava com aparência juvenil, mas com uma felicidade que estava tatuada em sua pele e olhos.

— Quando? — indicou a primeira imagem.

Eles estavam em um gramado, havia algumas arvores ao fundo da fotografia. Poderia ser um jardim de alguma residência, ou então um parque em Los Angeles.

— Casa dos pais de Edward. Quando eu os conheci pela primeira vez, — lembrou-se nostalgicamente do tempo.

**_# Flashback ON #_**

Edward estava ao volante, dirigindo para a casa dos pais. Ao seu lado, Isabella, a sua namorada de um mês, estava nervosa com a perspectiva em conhecer os pais do seu inesperado namorado. Não era experiente em relacionamentos, mas acreditava que era cedo demais para aceitar um pedido de namoro quando se conheciam há menos de dois meses. Porém, havia uma química desconhecida que pairava sobre eles, deixando as situações em sua completude, intensas.

Estando a _olho nu_ poderia soar como um absurdo, mas para aqueles dois jovens, era o modo mais natural em dizer que haviam encontrado a "metade da laranja", não importava se oficializassem aquela união após um mês ou depois uma década.

Apenas perderiam tempo.

E, impaciente como eram, perder tempo não fazia parte dos desejos do mais novo casal.

— E se eles não gostarem de mim? — perguntou a garota novamente.

Edward sorriu com a questão da namorada.

Sentiu uma vibração interna ao pensar que possuía — novamente — uma namorada. E esta, ele poderia garantir que seria até seu último suspiro. Isabella era diferente. Ela emanava vida, e o fazia querer viver intensamente até o último minuto. Um paradoxo às namoradas que vieram antes dela.

— Isso seria algo impossível — garantiu, aproveitando que pararam em um sinal no trânsito, para tocar os dedos da garota. — Esme, a minha mãe, está ansiosa para conhecê-la desde que eu contei a novidade.

— E o que ela disse? — Isabella não podia conter a insegurança.

— O que ela poderia dizer? — rebateu retoricamente.

— Que nós somos loucos, talvez?

— E qual o problema na loucura, Bella? Eu gosto de ser louco. Principalmente se estou sendo louco com você.

— Eu também não me importo com isso. Talvez por termos sido rápidos demais? — inquiriu embolando-se nas palavras.

— Rápidos? Em minha opinião, seguimos o tempo perfeito.

— Mas...

— Cada um é responsável por "seu tempo" para as coisas. O tempo de alguém, não necessariamente quer dizer que será o seu.

— Perdoe-me por ser insegura.

— Você se arrepende de estar comigo?

— Não! — ela negou peremptória. — De exatamente nada.

— Isso é bom — ofereceu, enquanto guiava a sua atenção novamente para a estrada. — Porque eu também não me arrependo.

Depois de mais vinte minutos, chegaram a uma área tranquila de Sacramento, capital da Califórnia. A mansão em que os pais de Edward viviam era cercada por várias árvores nas laterais e um imenso portão de ferro na entrada. Automaticamente esse portão foi aberto, e Edward guiou o Volvo por uma estrada que havia dentro da residência.

Os olhos de Isabella por pouco não saltavam das órbitas, tamanha a sua surpresa com a ostentação do lugar. Sabia que Edward era abastado, mas desconhecia _o quanto_.

Olhando pela transparência do vidro do Volvo, Bella percebeu as gramas ao lado da alameda que seguiam assim como uma fonte em formato circular com uma cabeça de um animal produzida de alguma rocha desconhecida. Talvez arenito. Ou granito. Ela não sabia.

— É lindo — ela disse, sem poder conter o deslumbramento.

— Esme adora esse lugar — respondeu. — É bom para reunir a família.

— Você tem irmãos? — questionou. Nunca havia interrogado essa questão.

Edward demorou exatos 120 segundos para responder.

— Há Bree. Não somos irmãos, mas fomos criados juntos.

— Ela está aqui?

— Provavelmente — respondeu. — Na verdade, eu não sei. A última notícia que eu tive de Bree era que ela estava indo para Princeton. Isso faz uns bons seis anos.

— Seus pais vivem sozinhos... Nesse..., — relutou para pôr em palavras toda aquela opulência. — _Castelo_?

— Castelo? — repetiu.

— Sim, isso é tão grande.

— Acredite, a casa parece um "ovo" de tão pequena.

— Mas eles vivem aqui, sozinhos? Isso é tão distante da civilização — refletiu.

— Meus pais vivem em um condomínio em Los Angeles, Bella. Essa casa é reservada apenas aos finais de semana, onde e possível aproveitar um pouco de paz.

— Entendi — respondeu.

— Veja, — apontou para a casa logo à frente. — Já chegamos.

Desligou o veículo, retirando o cinto de segurança.

Ao pegar as mãos de Isabella, Edward notou o quanto estavam frias.

— Não precisa ficar nervosa — tentou acalmar a namorada.

— Prometo tentar.

Beijou-lhe os dedos.

— Esme irá amar conhecê-la.

Desceram do Volvo, e ao contornar o carro para encontrar Isabella, Edward tomou os dedos da namorada entre os seus, passando à garota a confiança que naquele momento ela ansiava. Subiram os degraus da escada que os levariam até a porta de entrada. E Bella percebeu que a residência era realmente pequena em comparação à longa estrada que seguiram para chegar até ali. O "palácio" era todo em vidro e madeira escura. Havia algumas flores espalhadas no _hall_ de entrada e algumas cadeiras, mesas e um tapete no saguão.

Como estava sem as chaves, clicou no botão da campainha e não demorou dez minutos para que uma mulher com cabelos cor de caramelo, o rosto em formato de coração, olhos verdes brilhantes e vestindo um vestido estampado e uma sapatilha abrisse a porta.

— Edward! — gritou ao notar que era o filho. Correu para abraçá-lo, mas parou assim que notou que ele estava acompanhado. — Oh, você trouxe visitas! — sorriu.

Bella estava suando em bicas com toda a avaliação que descaradamente estava recebendo de Esme.

— Sou Esme — estendeu a palma. — E você?

— Isabella — agradeceu por não ter gaguejado, enquanto estendia a palma e sacudia a de Esme.

— Ela... — começou Esme, encarando o filho.

— Sim. — enfiou a mão livre no bolso da calça _jeans_.

— Esplêndido! — exclamou, tomando Isabella em um caloroso abraço. — É um prazer conhecê-la, querida — beijou-a na bochecha. — Vamos, entrem!

Para Bella não havia sido desconfortável estar na presença dos parentes do namorado. Todos os que estavam ali foram simpáticos com a sua presença. Alguns apenas ficavam assustados quando confidenciava a sua idade. Era por seis anos, mais nova que Edward. Porém, era maior de idade. Portanto, não estavam fazendo nada de ilícito.

Quando o sol estava a pino, Edward convidou Isabella para dar um passeio pela propriedade. Caminharam pelo imenso jardim, sentando-se na grama ao estarem fora das vistas da mansão.

Isabella acomodou-se entre as pernas de Edward, apoiando o dorso no peito do rapaz, Edward segurava a namorada pela cintura, e por ela estar de costas para ele, poderia ter um acesso ilimitado por sua cerviz, orelha e pescoço.

Provocou-a mordendo o lóbulo da orelha, e Isabella tremeu.

— Pare Edward, por favor..., — ela suplicou.

— Você não gosta? — mordeu mais uma vez o lóbulo.

— Eu gosto. Mas você sabe...

— Sim, eu sei — a voz do rapaz estava rouca com o desejo contido. — Mas você sabe que em um momento isso irá acontecer, não sabe?

— Sim.

— E por que sempre evita quando eu tento avançar?

— Primeiro porque estamos na casa dos seus pais — encarou as unhas. — E segundo porque eu ainda não me sinto preparada... Para isso.

— Sim, certo. Eu não irei forçá-la a nada. Eu quero que você se entregue a mim porque quer, e não porque sou um fodido que não consegue controlar o... Desculpe mais uma vez. — embolou-se nas palavras.

— Onde está o meu celular? — ela pediu, mudando de assunto.

— No bolso.

— Pegue-o para mim, por favor?

Quando Edward ergueu o quadril para poder pegar o celular que estava no bolso traseiro, inconscientemente seu membro bateu contra o cóccix de Isabella, que imediatamente travou.

Pegou o aparelho e o entregou à namorada.

— Podemos tirar uma foto? — ela pediu ainda assustada com o que havia sentido.

— Sim, — tossiu. — Claro.

Bella estendeu o braço, deixando a câmera posicionada na direção deles. Edward encaixou-se entre o regaço da adolescente, e sorriu para a câmera.

O som do _flash_ soou.

— Fiquei bonito? — perguntou próximo à orelha da jovem.

— Sim, olhe — mostrou o celular para o rapaz.

— Linda — disse antes de beijar o pescoço da morena. — Faça uma cópia para mim, eu quero um quadro com essa nossa primeira fotografia.

Voltando ao presente, Isabella lutou para conseguir se libertar da onda de recordações que incendiavam a sua mente. Apesar de todos os contratempos, discussões, brigas, ciúmes, havia uma parcela de felicidade nos dois anos de casamento com Edward.

— Vocês parecem felizes — apontou Alice.

— Nesse tempo era tudo tão fácil — Bella comentou nostálgica.

— Quando as coisas começaram a mudar?

— Esse é o problema, eu não sei.

Foram interrompidas pelo som da porta se abrindo. Renée entrou trazendo uma panela com brigadeiro.

— Desculpe a demora, aquele rapazinho tem dificuldades em aprender álgebra.

— E quem entende? — Alice deu de ombros.

— Não seja pessimista, Alice, você aprenderia se gostasse de estudar! — acusou Renée.

— Isso, tia, joga na minha cara! — fez um bico com os lábios.

— Não seja dramática, Alice. E então, quem começa?

**#**

**Um mês depois.**

Depois de um mês estando em Seattle, Bella ainda não havia se acostumado com a ausência de Edward.

Sentada em uma Starbucks qualquer da região, ela encarava as ruas por detrás das portas de vidro, como se estivesse em uma sessão de hipnose. Alice gesticulava animadamente, contando alguma de suas peripécias à prima que nada ouvia o que ela estava discorrendo tão entusiasmada.

— Bella! — Alice gritou, tentando impedir que ela se perdesse mais uma vez em suas memórias. — Você ouviu o que eu disse? — perguntou com a voz esganiçada.

— Desculpe Alice. Eu estava distraída — corou ao assumir que não prestava atenção ao diálogo com a prima. — O que disse?

— Eu disse que não irá adiantar nada essa "terapia esquisita" se você ficar com essa cara de zumbi! Olhe as suas roupas! — fez uma careta de repulsa ao analisar as peças surradas de Isabella.

— Eu não irei comprar nada — avisou, antes que a baixinha surgisse com ideias mirabolantes para idas ao shopping, abastecer o armário.

— Você não gastaria um Penny* sequer! — tentou convencê-la.

— Alice...

A baixinha interrompeu.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — levantou-se indo até uma lixeira descartar a bandeja com as embalagens do lanche. — Você irá dizer o quanto ainda está doendo por dentro se separar do bonitão, mas eu então eu pergunto outra vez: pra quê tanto alvoroço de separação se os dois estão infelizes com o rompimento?

— Você não entenderia — brincava com o pedaço de maçã em seu prato.

— Você nunca quis me contar. Sempre que eu pergunto, sempre muda de assunto, e eu fico sem entender. Ele está com outra?

— Eu não sei — balbuciou.

Edward estava em outro estado e não recebia sequer uma notícia sobre ele. Poderia pedir à Rosalie para ir verificar como ele estava, mas prometeu que ficaria completamente afastada do marido.

— Você está feliz, Bella? — Alice perguntou.

— Não! Eu não me sinto feliz — murmurou em um esmigalho de voz. Era doloroso demais pensar em Edward e o quanto ela estava sofrendo por não estar mais na presença do marido.

_Ela _era a culpada por eles estarem separados, contudo, no princípio havia sido fácil pensar em sua vida sem a presença constante do Cullen; entretanto, a realidade estava sendo completamente adversa, e por mais que trinta dias houvessem se passado, ela ainda sentia a queimação em sua pele nos exatos locais que Edward a tocou no momento da despedida. O momento em que eles fizeram amor e se entregaram de corpo e alma no encaixe de seus corpos; eles sabiam que seria a última vez, dessa forma, tudo foi feito com muita intensidade.

— Está sendo tudo difícil para mim, Alice, Por favor, me dê um tempo para que eu possa assimilar tudo. Está tão recente...

— Eu sei, querida — Alice consolou, buscando as mãos de Isabella e apertando-as em claro sinal de conforto. Queria arrancar para fora toda a dor que havia no peito da prima, mas ela não sabia o que fazer. Bella não lhe confidenciava nada e os tios não queriam se intrometer na vida de Isabella. _"Se Bella quiser contar, ela irá"_, Renée disse certa vez quando lhe questionou a ausência de aliança na mão direita de Isabella e a razão do por que ela estar sem a presença de Edward. — Só que você também não pode agir como se estivesse em um luto perpétuo. Se vocês não deram certo, tudo bem, relacionamentos são assim mesmo. Não será o primeiro divórcio da história, então você não pode agir como se nunca mais fosse encontrar a felicidade.

— Nós dávamos certo.

— Mas você está aqui, sozinha, enquanto Edward permanece em LA.

— É muito complicado, Alice. Talvez você sequer entendesse a confusão que está a minha vida.

— Se eu ao menos soubesse o que está acontecendo, seria mais fácil eu julgar se é realmente complicado, ou se você, uma tremenda exagerada que está complicando as coisas.

— Tudo bem. Você e Jasper, por exemplo.

— O que Jazz e eu temos a ver com a sua separação? — perguntou, começando a se animar com a perspectiva de poder ajudar Isabella.

— Vocês estão juntos há um bom tempo, é claro que houve brigas? — o que era para ser uma afirmativa, tornou-se uma pergunta. Realmente não sabia se o namoro da prima, que durava três anos, existia desentendimentos.

Havia se isolado completamente do mundo após selar os votos matrimoniais.

— Por que você está aqui, Alice? — perguntou mudando bruscamente de assunto, nem dando tempo para Alice formar uma resposta ao questionamento anterior.

— Nós somos primas.

— Eu mandei você sumir da minha vida, lembra-se? — relembrou da primeira semana em que estava em Seattle e acabou por ter uma discussão com Alice. Isabella estava irritada, talvez inveja fosse a palavra mais adequada, com a felicidade exorbitante de Alice, enquanto ela estava derrapando em um buraco negro.

— Sim, mas você estava nervosa — explicou.

— E eu tenho que agradecê-la não ter ficado magoada comigo.

— Não precisa. Tem uma bolsa que chegou recentemente à Prada. Se quiser me agradecer dessa forma...

Sorriram em harmonia.

— Eu _abandonei_ o meu marido, — confidenciou em um baixo murmúrio.

— Eu já estava desconfiando, — revelou Alice sem alterar o seu timbre de voz. — Só restava eu encaixar as peças e formar um motivo.

— Edward é muito ciumento.

— Do tipo que ultrapassa o normal?

— Sim.

— Como?

— Depois, Alice. Já estamos atrasadas.

Levantou-se.

Alice suspirou.

Seria paciente e esperaria o momento em que a prima estivesse segura para uma conversa aberta.

**#**

O ambiente estava regado à completa escuridão. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, de modo que os móveis ficavam embuçados à negritude. Sentado no sofá, encarando a TV à sua frente de modo hipnótico, estava Edward.

Ao seu lado, em uma mesinha de madeira estavam algumas garrafas de cerveja que ele comprou em um bar no final da rua. Seus dedos procuraram pelo vidro do líquido, mas ao pegá-la e notar que estava vazia, colocou-a de volta ao lugar.

Seus dedos foram em direção aos cabelos, e repuxando-os cruelmente ele tentava impedir de sucumbir ao abismo que estava puxando suas pernas, naquele instante.

Procurou o controle remoto da TV, escolhendo um canal qualquer para assistir. Deixou o volume reduzido ao zero, e apenas observava os passos dos atores em sua interpretação.

O celular tocou algumas vezes, porém não teve ânimo para se levantar e atender a chamada. Depois de chiar mais uma vez, quem estava do outro lado da linha, desistiu.

Como era de costume daqueles que conviviam com ele.

Desistir.

Bella, a _sua_ Bella, ela também desistiu deles dois.

Novamente o toque do aparelho ecoou pelo cômodo silencioso. Murmurando algum palavrão, Edward, cambaleante, foi até o quarto pescar o celular que vibrava em cima do colchão.

Não se atentando ao número do portador, ele colocou o celular na direção da orelha, e murmurou impaciente:

— Alô?

**#**

*** Penny: nos EUA, a moeda de 1 centavo é chamada de "penny".**

* * *

**Olá novamente! *-* Caros leitores, depois da leitura desse capítulo _light_ que tal abastecer a nossa CAIXINHA DO AMOR? *-* Essa autora que vos fala ficaria muito contente e, ao invés de postar o próximo capítulo na quarta-feira (18/10), este seria postado no domingo, 14/10. Que tal?**

**Até breve! :)**


	8. VIII: Emergir

**N/A:** Olá, amores da Annie! Depois de quase quinze dias, aqui está o capítulo para vocês! Vamos aos agradecimentos da semana?! Haha

Obrigada aos leitores que deixaram sua marquinha no capítulo anterior, depositando na "caixinha do amor" muito amor para mim! Estou soberba de felicidade com cada comentário. Obrigada à: **VioletSMC, kjessica, monicaalexr, SiaStw, Amanda, Rutes e Alissa Nayer.** Amei cada comentário! *coraçõezinhos*

Obrigada também aos leitores que _nunca_ mandaram um comentário **(Amanda Eufrásio, Angel Nunes, PalomaMB, Saamantha, Anacarol202, Lorena Vitória e Mariana Santos.)**, mas que de alguma forma está lendo (ou não). Obrigada também! Hahaha**  
**

Boa leitura! :)

* * *

**Capítulo 8, Emergir.**

**#**

Desistência não fazia parte do vocabulário de um Cullen, pensou Brianna com obstinação enquanto mais uma vez discava para o telefone residencial de Edward. Talvez por pirraça que o _irmão_ não estava atendendo a ligação, ou talvez estivesse ocupado. Mas então essa alternativa foi descartada ao saber, por intermédio do porteiro, que Edward não passou por ali durante muitos dias, que era difícil estipular com precisão os números.

— Se não estou enganado, desde que a senhorita Isabella partiu para uma viagem. Coitada, estava tão desolada, — disse ele com compaixão.

A loira agradeceu, com um sorriso, ao senhor de idade que tão cortesmente havia lhe informado o número do apartamento em que o irmão residia.

— A senhorita é alguma espécie de familiar do senhor Cullen? — ele quis saber com curiosidade.

— Sou a irmã de Edward — retirou os óculos escuros para poder fitar melhor o senhor de idade. — Brianna Cullen — apresentou-se.

A mão delicada e branca como leite estava estendida em sua direção. O senhor sacudiu a mão em torno do jeans para afastar alguma poeira antes de tocar os dedos da gentil mulher.

— Arthur, apenas Arthur — sacudiu a delicada palma.

— Senhor Arthur, poderia me responder a uma simples pergunta?

Arthur estava deslumbrado com a educação e beleza presentes na loira à sua frente. Era uma mulher baixa, provavelmente menos de um metro e sessenta, porém dona de uma segurança que seria capaz de intimidar outra mulher com o dobro de sua altura. Possuía os cabelos na cor dourada, estavam soltos e com alguns cachos nas pontas que iam até a base da cintura. Agora, sem os óculos, pôde ver que seus olhos eram de um azul acinzentado.

— Estou a sua disposição, senhorita Cullen.

— Me chame apenas de Brianna, por favor — ele assentiu, em concordância. — O senhor tem mais ou menos uma noção de quantos dias... Dura essa _viagem_ da esposa do meu irmão?

Arthur exalou fortemente o ar pela boca. Comprimiu os lábios, antes de responder.

— Não, — o semblante de Brianna decaiu. — Durante a semana, há uma troca de três em três dias. Jeff, que fica os três primeiros dias da semana, que me informou sobre a ausência da esposa do senhor Cullen.

— Uma pena realmente, Arthur — colocou novamente os óculos escuros. — Apartamento 612? — perguntou apenas para garantir que estava indo para o lugar certo.

— Exatamente — assentiu.

— Obrigada. Tenha um bom dia, Arthur_, apenas Arthur_ — parodiou.

Chegou aos elevadores, clicando no botão que a levaria para o andar em que Edward morava. Enquanto esperava a chegada do ascensor, Brianna pegou o celular dentro do bolso da bolsa para ligar para o rapaz e anunciar a sua presença. Como da primeira vez, a chamada caiu na secretária eletrônica.

— Edward, Edward — suspirou, buscando forças para manter-se calma. — O que eu farei com você?

_"Eu poderia deixar um recado bem mal-educado!"_ Teve uma ideia em pensamentos, descartando logo em seguida. Edward precisava de um choque de realidade, de um balde de água fria para fazê-lo despertar do marasmo que estava vivendo. Precisava de alguém para tirar as vendas que cobriam seus olhos, e mostrar-lhe que, de um modo clichê, havia uma luz no final do túnel, mas, ao invés de se aproximar desta, ele estava contribuindo para que ocorresse exatamente o contrário.

E era exatamente por causa disto que ela estava ali. Cumprindo a tarefa de uma irmã mais velha, para orientá-lo que o caminho que ele estava trilhando era incorreto. Guiá-lo para a direção correta. _Depreciar-se não traria a esposa de volta._ Era o que Edward precisava entender.

Brianna tamborilou, pela última vez, os dedos no teclado do aparelho telefônico, pondo na orelha. Ouviu os toques, e estava quase desistindo quando ele atendeu.

"Você está com sorte! Um minuto a mais e eu poria a sua porta abaixo." Refletiu, zangada.

_— Edward?_ — perguntou ao não ter nenhuma resposta. _— Edward?_ — chamou novamente. — _Você está me ouvindo? Edward?_ — repetiu começando a ficar impaciente com a demora em apenas oferecer uma resposta.

Do outro lado, Edward engoliu em seco ao ouvir a voz tão familiar soar do outro lado da linha. Mesmo que parecesse algo utópico, ele desejava que a chamada pertencesse a Isabella. No entanto, quem estava a perturbar o seu momento de isolamento era Bree, a sua irmã de consideração que foi criada por seus pais desde que ela tinha apenas dois anos de idade.

— Estou — tossiu ao notar o quão rouca a voz estava. Edward não pôde conter a surpresa em ouvir seu timbre após tantos dias se mantendo em silêncio.

— _Você está bem?_ — delicadamente, ela perguntou. Riu enquanto lembrava-se de uma cena em um programa de TV em que a criança se machuca brincando no quintal de uma mansão, quando a mãe chega, amansando a voz para não assustar a sua cria.

Ela aguardou pacientemente a resposta de Edward.

"Eu estou bem", ele pensou em dizer. No entanto, ele sabia que essa afirmação era a mentira personificada em uma frase incoerente. Ele não estava bem. Desde que Isabella partiu que ele não estava bem. Ela iria perceber pelo tom de sua voz. "Você pode disfarçar", o subconsciente ofertou.

Todavia, optaria pela verdade. Omitir os fatos apenas desencadearia uma sequência de fatos que ele não queria lidar no momento.

— Você já está sabendo? — questionou com curiosidade.

— _Sua secretária tem ligado para Esme procurando por notícias suas. Ela disse que você não aparece na empresa por mais de um mês. Isso é verdade?_

— Lauren mexeriqueira! — murmurou sob a respiração. — Estou passando por alguns problemas, Bree.

— _Desconfiei que existisse uma razão para todo esse afastamento_ — respondeu. — _Você sabia que papai e mamãe consideraram a hipótese que você havia sido sequestrado? Sim, é exagero, mas entenda, você sumiu, não dá notícias, e, de repente Lauren está ligando para casa perguntando sobre o seu sumiço? Estávamos preocupados com você, Edward!_

— Eu sinto muito por isso — defendeu-se.

_— Explique-se para Esme, ela precisa saber que o "menino" dela continua incólume._

— Ligarei em breve — garantiu.

Ela ficou breves segundos em silêncio.

— Você poderia abrir a porta, por favor? — ela pediu, tomando Edward em completa surpresa.

— Brianna... Não, você...

— Sim, eu estou à sua porta. Abra-a, por favor.

Edward guiou os olhos para o apartamento e a sua desorganização. Não poderia recebê-la _daquela_ forma. Arrastou os pés para o centro da sala, retirando uma caixa de pizza de duas semanas atrás, descartando-a no saco de lixo na cozinha. Havia muito mais desordem gritando por todo o metro quadrado.

— Estou cansada da viagem, Edward, abra logo essa maldita porta! — aumentou o timbre da voz.

Edward despertou da inércia. Paulatinamente, ele caminhou em direção à entrada do apartamento. Olhou para os pés, e viu que estava descalço. As roupas que vestia também eram surradas e estavam sujas. Destravou a fechadura, abrindo a porta e deparando-se com a figura de Brianna prostrada na ombreira.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela disparou.

— Você está péssimo.

Ao passar pela abertura, a jovem loira se deparou com a escuridão que tomava toda a sala de estar. Tateou a parede à procura do interruptor. Logo atrás, Edward seguia os passos da _irmã_, com as mãos escondidas dentro do bolso da calça de moletom.

Encontrou finalmente o botão, ligando automaticamente todas as luzes da sala. Um grito assustado ficou preso na garganta da loira ao se deparar com a bagunça e desordem no apartamento de Edward.

— Está pior do que eu imaginei — apontou para a estante que estava completamente domada por camadas de poeira. — Você nunca foi tão desleixado, Edward. Principalmente com a limpeza do ambiente em que vive, mas pelo que posso ver... — virou-se para encará-lo. — Estou com quase cem por cento de certeza que não o conheço mais.

Edward estava mudo.

Brianna caminhou até o irmão, parando a centímetros de distância. Teve que erguer os pés para poder ficar em uma altura razoável. Havia se esquecido de que era mais baixa que Edward por mais de vinte centímetros.

— Há quanto tempo você não corta os cabelos? Barba? Você parece um mendigo!

— Obrigado — agradeceu ironicamente, encarando os pés.

— Você está mais magro — observou ao fitar o corpo dele. — Parece anêmico. Você não está se alimentando. Sua pele está pálida, os olhos desfocados, seu rosto está corado. Você andou bebendo? — não esperou resposta. Fungou o pescoço do jovem, reconhecendo o odor de cerveja. — Sim, você estava bebendo.

— Brianna...

— É cedo da manhã, Edward. Em breve chegará o horário do almoço, e você já está bebendo? — havia mágoa em sua voz.

— Faço isso porque gosto.

— Não, você faz isso por autodestruição — cortou. — O que você comeu no café da manhã? Ou a pergunta correta seria quantos copos de Vodka você ingeriu em apenas dez horas?

— E quem se importa?

— _Eu_ me importo. Esme se importa. Carlisle se importa. E... Bella se importa também.

— _Bella_ — ele balançou a cabeça, incrédulo, com a citação da irmã à esposa.

— Você tem pessoas que te amam, Edward, e se essas pessoas não estão aqui, é porque você as repele.

— E o que você faz aqui? — devolveu.

— Porque nós somos irmãos. Eu o amo.

— E como está Princeton? — mudou abruptamente de assunto.

— New Jersey deve estar normal como sempre, mas após a formatura eu me mudei para Chicago.

— Oh, eu não sabia.

— Claro que não, — riu. — Mas não mude de assunto, Edward.

— Eu não mudei de assunto — fez uma careta ofendida.

— Sim, você mudou de assunto.

— Você está vendo coisas onde não há.

Ela não ofereceu uma resposta à implicância. Tão somente fixou seus olhos no irmão à sua frente, memorizando os detalhes para fazer uma comparação mental sobre os aspectos ao qual ele estava mudado.

Edward ainda estava assustado com a análise minuciosa que estava recebendo de Bree.

— Vá tomar um banho — ela ordenou.

Edward a encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— E isso não é um pedido. Entenda como uma ordem — apontou o dedo indicador. — Enquanto isso, diga-me onde é o seu quarto.

— Segunda porta à esquerda.

— Ótimo. Tem toalhas limpas?

— Provavelmente, não.

— Sim, resolveremos isso em breve. Agora, banho! — empurrou Edward para fora da sala de estar.

Os longos cachos de Brianna foram presos em um coque alto — e malfeito, enquanto ela retirava as botas dos pés e calçava uma sapatilha. Aproveitou que Edward estava no banho para olhar com minúcia o apartamento.

Estava ciente da situação recente do irmão, e por desconfiar de como ele estaria, largou suas obrigações em Chicago para vir cuidar dele. Edward estava pior do que imaginou.

Ele parecia uma pessoa morta dentro de um corpo vivo. O fulgor da vida parecia que havia abandonando ao jovem.

Ao voltar do banho, Edward parecia novamente um humano.

— Escolhi uma roupa para você, está em cima da cama. Se vista rápido. Acho que ainda chegaremos a tempo de almoçar em algum restaurante.

— Bree, você sabe que não precisa — ele tentou impedir a irmã.

— Claro que precisa. Se não precisasse eu não sairia de Chicago para vir cuidar de você.

— Eu não sou uma criança — lembrou.

— Mas está se comportando como uma. Está agindo como uma, então, como sou mais velha que você, eu tenho a obrigação de zelar por sua saúde. Você quer se matar abdicando de sua alimentação?

— Eu não sinto fome. Ou você quer dizer que devo forçar?

— Sim, você deve ao menos se esforçar — frisou.

Trouxe Edward para mais perto, fazendo-o se sentar ao seu lado no sofá.

— Estou sabendo de tudo. Exatamente tudo. Só que eu preciso entender a sua versão, Edward. O que aconteceu? Por que Bella foi embora?

— Ela desistiu do casamento.

— E você também desistiu?

— Não.

— Não é essa a impressão que eu tenho.

— Seja sucinta, Brianna.

— Edward, você já parou em algum momento para refletir sobre as suas atitudes? — perguntou. Não esperou uma resposta, pois em seguida continuou. — Você está insatisfeito com a decisão de Isabella, mas o que você fez para reverter à situação? Sim, nada. Ficar de braços cruzados, cavando a própria morte não trará a sua esposa de volta. As coisas não caem do céu, Edward, você tem que ir atrás, e entregar-se ao mundo das bebidas não _é _o caminho. Muito menos a solução para os seus problemas.

— Bella foi embora porque quis.

— E qual o motivo? Ou ela acordou em um belo dia tendo em mente que queria brincar de "separação"?

— Eu posso ter me excedido um pouco com o ciúme...

— Um pouco?

— Talvez muito. Bree, você mais do que ninguém sabe a razão da minha insegurança. Por mais que eu saiba que Isabella não é... Por mais que eu saiba que Isabella é íntegra, mas... Essa incerteza estúpida sempre volta para me atormentar.

— E você dá vazão às inseguranças e deixa o seu amor ir embora, sem lutar?

— Bella disse que não estava feliz. Caramba, Bree, o que poderia fazer contra isso? Obrigá-la a ficar? Prendê-la com algemas na cama e impedir que ela me deixasse? Ela _não_ estava feliz.

— E quem é feliz sendo alvo de desconfianças 24 horas por dia? Tendo seus passos monitorados?

Edward abaixou a cabeça.

Sabia que não tinha argumentos contra _aquilo_.

— Você reconhece que errou com a sua esposa? — perguntou com a voz amável, afagando as mãos do rapaz.

— Eu... — fechou as pálpebras. — O que eu devo fazer para reverter à situação?

— Em primeiro lugar, você deve cuidar da sua saúde. Depois, com a higiene. Para em seguida trabalharmos com esse seu ciúme.

— Antes, nós precisamos acertar os valores, Doutora Brianna — achincalhou.

— Meu _preço_ é barato demais, considerado aos milhões que você poderia pagar a um psicólogo.

— E qual o seu _preço_? — arguiu Edward com as sobrancelhas içadas enquanto fitava a mulher ao seu lado. Ela esboçou um sorriso antes de responder a questão de outrem.

— Que você não desista de viver.

**#**

Durante o final da manhã, Brianna aproveitou para tomar um relaxante banho. Não descasava muito bem desde a última noite em Chicago, há dois dias. Seu corpo pedia por algumas horas de descanso, porém podia abdicar seu repouso para tratar de questões mais urgentes, como a alimentação de Edward.

Enquanto ela tomava um banho, Edward estava na sala de estar, assistindo a um filme qualquer. Inesperadamente, Edward sentia-se novamente desesperado por uma mudança. Uma que ele sabia não ser capaz de conseguir sozinho. Mas, ali estava Brianna, contrariando qualquer uma de suas expectativas, abrindo mão de seu emprego em Chicago para vir cuidar dele. _Por ele._

— Quem decorou o banheiro? — indagou Brianna com curiosidade, caminhando até o irmão no sofá.

— Basicamente, Bella.

— Ela tem um bom gosto.

— Sinto muito se vocês nunca tiveram a oportunidade de se conhecerem.

— Claro que havia! — sentou-se. — Mas você _era_ egoísta demais, não queria dividi-la nem mesmo com a sua irmã, curiosa para conhecer enfim a cunhada tão comentada pela família.

Edward abaixou a cabeça. Sabia ele que as palavras de Brianna carregavam a mais pura veracidade.

— Em outro momento conversaremos sobre isso — avisou. — Estou quase desmaiando de tanta fome. Você está pronto?

— Há mais de duas horas.

— Ótimo — levantou-se.

Eles saíram do apartamento, rumo à garagem do condomínio. Despediram-se de Arthur prostrado em uma bancada no cubículo da portaria.

— Tchau, Arthur — despediu-se do senhor.

Por estar com a boca ocupada para responder-lhe, fez apenas uma saudação com a cabeça.

— Você sabe o nome dele? — indagou Edward ao chegarem à garagem subterrânea do condomínio.

— Sim, você não?

— Definitivamente, não.

Em meio a tantos carros estacionados na garagem — que poderia ser facilmente confundida com uma exposição dos automóveis mais caros e luxuosos do país — a loira reconheceu o Volvo prateado que pertencia a Edward. O rapaz era muito apegado ao carro desde os 19 anos de idade, período em que comprou o primeiro carro. Edward não deixava ninguém, nem mesmo a Bella dirigir o Volvo. No entanto, a "função" de Brianna seria fazê-lo se desapegar excessivamente às coisas e às pessoas.

— As chaves? — estendeu a mão direita para Edward.

Ele a olhou como se ela fosse um alienígena.

— Para...?

— Vou dirigir.

— Nem pensar! — assoviou entre os dentes.

— Sim, eu _quero _dirigir o seu carro, e eu _irei_ dirigir. Primeira lição, meu irmão, você tem que entender que o Volvo é seu; comprado com o seu dinheiro, mas não lhe custa nada _compartilhar_. Assim tem que ser com Bella...

— Compartilhar _minha mulher_ com outros homens? — sibilou.

— Segunda lição, espere eu concluir o pensamento, por favor — abriu a porta do motorista, abrigando-se rapidamente no assento. — Você não deve impedir que ela eventualmente saia, sem a sua companhia. Deve deixá-la livre para ter uma vida longe do mundo chamado "_Edwardlandia"_ que você provavelmente deve ter criado para ser capaz de sufocá-la. Bella tinha a liberdade para ir e vir?

Edward não respondeu.

— Não precisa — colocou a chave na ignição. — Acho que posso adivinhar a resposta. Terceira lição, casamento e prisão são coisas diferentes. Se fosse algo para andar lado a lado, seria sinônimo. Portanto, os dois _devem_ ser livres — arrastou o carro pelas ruas de Los Angeles em direção ao restaurante que fez a reserva. — Mas, para que isso aconteça, é necessário estabelecer a confiança. Sabe o que isso significa?

Olhou de soslaio para Edward, ao seu lado.

— Se não estou enganada, no dicionário há algo como "fé que se deposita em alguém". Você tinha fé em Bella? Você tinha esse sentimento de segurança, crédito, por exemplo, quando ela estava na faculdade?

Edward encarava as pernas.

— Não, — respondeu em um baixo murmúrio. — Eu não tinha fé em Bella.

— Isso está errado, você sabe? — indagou em um tom afável.

— Sim, eu sei. E _você _também sabe — olhou-a de soslaio.

— Por isso que _eu_ estou aqui. Quem poderia conhecê-lo melhor do que eu? — riu. — Você precisa praticar a confiança, Edward. Teremos uma "aula prática" sobre isso, ainda amanhã.

— Esse não é o procedimento padrão, Brianna.

— Eu sei — ela riu novamente.

— Onde estão os questionários com mil perguntas?

— Tenha certeza de que eles virão em breve. Entenda isso como um "teste de sondagem", e você não é meu paciente de verdade. Estou aqui como a sua irmã, que o ama e quer vê-lo feliz.

— Obrigado por isso — agradeceu com felicidade.

Mesmo tendo ficando na defensiva com a chegada repentina da irmã, sentia-se mais confiante com a sua presença.

— Não precisa agradecer. Ainda. Nós temos um longo caminho pela frente.

O Volvo parou em frente a um prédio colossal completamente de vidro, desceram do veículo e a loira entregou as chaves do carro para um manobrista. Edward olhou sobre os ombros para ao lugar em que o Volvo, agora era arrastado pelo jovem ruivo.

O _maître_ os levou em direção a uma sala privada com mesa para duas pessoas. Sentaram-se confortavelmente, e esperou o rapaz trazer uma água tônica para ambos enquanto esperavam para fazer o pedido.

— Esme sente a sua falta — ela comentou com uma expressão triste em seu rosto.

— Você sabe que eu tenho a agenda cheia.

— E isso o impossibilita de reservar, no máximo, seis horas do seu dia para ver seus pais?

— É... Complicado — respondeu, abaixando os olhos.

— Você não tem mais _a_ desculpa, Edward.

— Bella nunca foi a desculpa.

— Sim, mas você a usava como pretexto para se afastar dos seus familiares — acusou com os olhos faiscantes.

A conversa foi "atrapalhada" com a chegada de um jovem vestido em um uniforme preto e branco, trazendo o cardápio para os irmãos.

— Preciso de você acordado às oito horas de amanhã — avisou, ainda sondando o cardápio.

— Para...?

— Você saberá quando chegarmos.

O almoço tardio transcorreu de forma calma. Enquanto degustavam da refeição, não mais tocaram no assunto "separação", "Bella", ou qualquer outro que deixasse o ruivo desconfortável. Ao final da refeição, Edward, contudo, não escapou da inquisição.

— Como era a relação entre vocês? Discussões? Em uma escala de 0 a 10, como você avaliaria os conflitos? — Brianna assumiu uma postura profissional.

— Nós temos que fazer isso, realmente? — Brianna sorriu ao notar uma coloração estrangeira pincelar as bochechas do irmão.

— Eu preciso saber tudo, exatamente tudo, o que acontecia nos bastidores. E, para isso, eu preciso saber desses detalhes.

— Dez — respondeu após alguns minutos em silêncio.

— Isso não é bom. E o motivo frequente era... — não terminou a frase, pois sabia que ele iria entender o final da oração.

— Exatamente — assentiu desesperado para mudarem de assunto.

— Sua relação com os amigos de Bella? Ela os possuía?

— Um ou dois. Um casal. Não tenho contato com nenhum deles.

— Que idade Bella tinha quando vocês se casaram? — o antebraço dela estava apoiado na mesa coberta com uma tolha vermelha.

— Dezoito. Quase dezenove.

— Suponho que ela tenha vinte anos? — as sobrancelhas claras estavam erguidas. Brianna não conseguiu evitar que seu rosto denunciasse o assombro.

— Sim. — limitou-se a responder.

— E por que se casaram tão cedo? Pularam as etapas essenciais que se antecedem um casamento? — inquiriu.

Edward coçou a nuca, desconfortável com o rumo da conversa.

— Porque queríamos.

— Esse argumento não é suficiente para mim, Edward.

— Esse é o único que posso oferecer — rebateu.

**FLASHBACK.**

_Sacramento, Califórnia._

— "I got your letter from postman just the other day. So I decided to write you this song…" — Bella aumentou o volume do _iPod_ que reproduzia essa canção da banda australiana, Air Supply.

— Because I Love you? — citou o nome da canção que pertencia o trecho que ela cantava com tanta intensidade. — Você não se cansa? — Edward inquiriu, observando a então namorada de soslaio. Ela não o escutou. Estava com os fones no ouvido, os olhos fechados e seus braços gesticulavam enquanto ela ouvia a canção nostálgica.

— "Just to let you know exactly the way I feel, to let you know my love is for real".

— Bella? — Edward tentou novamente chamá-la. A morena estava completamente alheia aos chamados do namorado ao seu lado.

O rapaz estacionou o Volvo em frente e um enorme portão de ferro que os levariam novamente à mansão que pertencia a Esme. O mesmo que visitaram há poucos dias.

— Bella? Chegamos, bebê. — sacudiu os ombros da garota. Ela abriu os olhos, olhando-o como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. Edward sorriu com o assombro. — Sou tão feio a ponto de assustá-la? — questionou em tom de ofensa.

— Não, claro que não, seu bobo! — retirou os fones do ouvido, colocando-os dentro do bolso da bermuda.

Edward ajudou Bella a descer do Volvo, caminhando de mãos dadas até a entrada da mansão.

— Seus pais ainda estão aqui?

— Foram embora há dois dias — o coração do rapaz acelerou ao comunicar que ficariam durante todo o fim de semana, completamente sozinhos.

O intuito de Edward ao levá-la à casa dos pais não era que ela cedesse aos desejos e se entregasse de corpo e alma a ele. Ele disse que esperaria pelo momento em que ela se sentisse preparada para _o momento_, e cumpriria — não iria forçá-la a nada, mas isso também não significava que ele não tentaria.

— Isso significa...? — deixou a frase solta, porém o namorado completou.

— Que teremos esse "castelo" apenas para nós dois — ele parou a caminhada.

Enlaçou a cintura de Isabella fazendo com que ela se voltasse em sua direção. Apoiou-se nas pontas dos dedos para conseguir ficar em uma boa altura para capturar os lábios cheios e avermelhados do namorado.

— Essa é uma boa notícia.

Caminharam de mãos dadas até a entrada da mansão. Bella ainda não estava acostumada à luxúria do ambiente em que os pais do namorado visitavam periodicamente.

— Há algumas comidas congeladas na geladeira. Você está com fome? — perguntou o rapaz, tomando a garota em surpresa ao cercá-la por trás e enganchar o rosto na divisão do pescoço da morena.

— Estou abastecida — garantiu.

— Que tal um banho de piscina? — propôs, estudando o corpo esguio à sua frente.

— Um banho de piscina cairia perfeitamente bem.

— Vá se trocar, Bella — comandou.

Com um último beijo, ela se afastou.

Conhecia o caminho que a levaria em direção a um dos quartos logo no primeiro andar, vestindo roupas de banho e colocando um vestido estampado por cima. Fez um coque nos cabelos, porém a franja insistia em bater-lhe as pálpebras.

Voltou à cozinha, onde Edward estava retirando um prato do microondas.

— Está com uma aparência ótima — indicou a pizza no prato.

— Já está indo à piscina? — Bella assentiu. — Quinze minutos enquanto eu troco de roupa.

Sentou-se em um banco alto no balcão da cozinha esperando pacientemente o momento do retorno do namorado. A pizza estava no prato logo à sua frente. Pegou um pedaço e levou aos lábios, mastigando a massa. Estava deliciosa.

O banco era alto de tal forma que seus pés não tocavam o chão. Comeu dois pedaços da pizza, quando Edward apareceu.

A respiração da Swan ficou errática ao visualizar o homem vestindo apenas uma sunga preta. Os músculos do abdome estavam à vista, e ela viu-se babando literalmente no físico de Edward.

— Pronta?

— Pronta.

Edward segurou as mãos da Swan, enquanto iam para a piscina. Bella sentou-se à borda, colocando apenas os pés dentro da água. A temperatura desta estava agradável. Chutava a água fazendo alguns pingos bater em Edward que imergia parecendo uma criança ao ir pela primeira vez a um shopping.

— Não vem? — indagou ao emergir.

— Daqui a pouco — prometeu chutando mais a água.

O rapaz suspirou antes de voltar a imergir na água cristalina, Edward ficou durante três minutos, no máximo, submerso na água. Mesmo sabendo que Edward sabia nadar, a garota não pôde evitar que ficasse preocupada.

— Edward? — chamou. — Pare de brincadeira! — seu tom beirava o desespero. — Edward! — praticamente gritou.

Surpreendeu-se ao sentir mãos envolverem o seu tornozelo e levá-la em direção às águas. Prendeu a respiração ao afundar, emergindo praticamente cuspindo fogo pelas ventas.

— Idiota! — gritou, estapeando o torso do namorado.

— Calminha — ele estava rindo. — Ei, Bella, não precisa ficar toda na defensiva.

— Eu fiquei preocupada — apoiou as mãos no peitoral definido dele.

— Estou perfeitamente bem — garantiu.

— Agora eu sei — praticamente miou.

Ele enlaçou-a pela cintura, trazendo a garota para mais perto. Uma das mãos de Edward vagou pela lateral do corpo de Isabella — distribuindo arrepios por onde seus dedos percorriam. Isabella fechou os olhos apreciando a sensação de tê-lo tocando-a de modo _tão_... Ela estava sem palavras para descrever o que sentia.

Mesmo sabendo que poderia assustá-la, Edward ergueu uma das pernas da garota, encaixando-a em seu quadril. Na posição que estavam ele poderia facilmente sentir a _feminilidade_ da namorada em sua virilha. Conteve um gemido na garganta ao tornar-se ciente do quão próximo eles estavam.

— Edward? — os olhos de Bella estavam fechados, curtindo a carícia que ele fazia em seu dorso. Percorrendo os dedos por toda a base da coluna, às vezes chegando próximo à nádega e recuando; e às vezes fazendo o caminho inverso em direção ao pescoço. — O que você está fazendo?

— Nada.

Se os olhos de Isabella estivessem abertos, ela veria que ao responder à sua inocente questão ele possuía um sorriso malicioso beijando os seus lábios.

Beijou-a no pescoço, fazendo-a envergar a cabeça para trás de modo que sentisse melhor as sensações que ele estava lhe proporcionando. Chupava-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e como resposta recebia apertos em seus bíceps e às vezes ela tomava entre os dedos grandes quantidades de mechas de seu cabelo cor de bronze.

Ela gemeu extasiada com a sensação. Edward apertou os olhos em expectativa para o que faria a seguir. Havia duas opções: Bella deixaria que ele continuasse ou se afastaria. Mesmo querendo ardentemente que ela escolhesse inconscientemente a primeira opção, não descartou em momento algum as possibilidades da segunda.

Desfez o laço do biquíni roxo que ela usava. Bella imediatamente abriu os olhos assustada em ter os seios livres. Edward retirou a roupa de banho superior da namorada, que automaticamente levou as mãos em direção aos montes para cobri-los. As bochechas da Swan estavam rubras.

— Não se envergonhe — pediu, beijando os dedos dela que escondiam os seios. Enquanto os beijavam, ele os retirava um a um. Quando tirou a todos, e teve as _mamas_ enfim libertas plantou um beijo sobre cada um dos seios. — Linda — elogiou, lambendo o mamilo rígido da Swan.

— Edward... — tentou dizer. Era complicado formar uma frase coerente quando o tinha se deliciando com seus seios.

— Hum? — ele respondeu em forma de gemido.

Incapaz de fazê-lo parar, ela apenas se rendeu. Por mais vergonhoso que o ato pudesse ser, para ela, estava sendo excitante.

_Naquela mesma tarde, Isabella entregou-se ao namorado._

Edward sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar as ondas das recordações que o atingiram.

Perceptiva, Brianna percebeu quando o semblante de Edward tornou-se contraído — como se ele sentisse alguma espécie de dor.

— Você está bem? — tocou os dedos do irmão, tentando confortá-lo.

— Podemos ir embora?

— Claro.

* * *

**COMENTÁRIOS = PREVIEW DO CAPÍTULO SEGUINTE. LEITORES SEM CADASTRO NO SITE, PARA RECEBER A PREVIEW BASTA COLOCAR O E-MAIL (MASCARADO)!**

* * *

***** Eu recebi sua carta do carteiro só no outro dia, então eu decidi escrever pra você essa música.

***** Basta que você saiba exatamente como me sinto, para que você saiba que meu amor é de verdade.

***** Because I Love You, nome de uma música do grupo Air Supply. Para ouvir: bit. ly/RVA56t

* * *

**N/A: Olá! Primeiramente eu quero agradecer às reviews do último capítulo. Adorei cada uma 3 Respondi algumas e conforme o tempo for surgindo, eu responderei as demais.**

**Sobre a demora com a postagem, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido o capítulo virá. Eu costumo adotar uma equação linda, conhecem?! Eu escrevo + posto + vocês comentam = eu postando mais capítulos para vocês. :)**

**Perceberam que no decorrer dos capítulos estamos trabalhando com flashbacks? E para os que pensam que estou os colocando para suprir a "ausência" de Bella/Edward nos capítulos, está enganado! A partir dessas recordações que partirão dos dois, conheceremos um pouco sobre a vida dos dois, antes do casamento e durante.**

**Brianna/Bree chegou para ajudar o Edward \o/ Bella está com a família, mas Edward não é nenhum indigente, hahaha. Ele tem os pais e esta "irmã" que até foi citada no capítulo anterior.**

**IDF terá no total de 15 capítulos. Nem mais, nem menos. Antes de postar eu tinha/tenho escrito até o capítulo 11.**

**Espero sinceramente que vocês apreciem o capítulo, e como sempre não se esqueçam das reviews! Elas costumam me incentivar (e muito), então não precisa ter vergonha, ok?!**

**Próximo capítulo apenas na quinta-feira, 01/11, ou antes; o fator que determinará a data da postagem será os reviews!**

**Até breve,**

**Annie.**


	9. IX: Droga

**Nota:** "Quem é vivo sempre aparece" eu tiro o meu chapéu para o autor dessa frase.

Depois de quase três meses (me desculpem por isso) finalmente um capítulo inédito em IDF. Eu precisei reescrevê-lo, por isso a demora, e os últimos meses foram tão corridos para mim.

Preciso urgentemente dos serviços do Albieri, um clone seria perfeito em minha vida! Brincadeiras à parte, conversaremos na nota final.

Música citada no início se chama _Hard to say i'm sorry, Westlife_. A música que a Bella está ouvindo se chama _Broken, Lifehouse._

Espero que gostem do capítulo! *-*

* * *

_Hold me now_

_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_

_I just want you to stay_

_After all that we've been through_

_I will make it up to you_

___I promise to_

* * *

**Capítulo 9, Droga.**

**#**

Durante todo o retorno para casa, eles não comentaram nada sobre o pequeno "incidente" de Edward no restaurante em que almoçavam. Bree sabia que algo torturava o irmão – provavelmente relacionado à Bella –, no entanto, não forçou os limites daquela linha tênue que estava entre os dois. O rapaz se mantinha absorto enquanto a irmã guiava com destreza o Volvo pelas ruas de Los Angeles em direção ao apartamento que pertencia ao ruivo.

Brianna não podia deixar de notar que Edward parecia uma criança indefesa. Embora o rapaz fosse um adulto de vinte e seis anos, era carente de algo que eles precisavam descobrir – juntos – o que era. Apenas assim, talvez, ele pudesse ser novamente feliz. Ao lado de sua amada Isabella, ou com alguma outra mulher que ele se envolvesse futuramente.

– A comida do restaurante estava maravilhosa! – ela introduziu um assunto qualquer para findar a nuvem de silêncio que pairava sobre eles de modo angustiante.

A formada em Psicologia, Brianna Cullen, não era adepta ao silêncio, embora tivesse que suportá-lo quando algum paciente – geralmente em sua primeira estadia ao divã – recusava-se a falar. Algo que ela achava "normal" se contando o fato que, mesmo se tratando de um profissional que está disposto a ajudá-lo, essa _pessoa_ não deixa de ser um estranho. E ao estar deitado no divã para confidenciar coisas de sua vida para esse desconhecido, algumas pessoas ficavam tímidas. Outras desatavam a falar, contando desde as lembranças às decepções da vida adulta. Ela sempre os escutava com calma, anotando em seu bloquinho partes resumidas do monólogo para em seguida fazer a análise sobre o comportamento do paciente em questão.

– Estava como outra qualquer – depois de algum tempo mudo, Edward enfim respondeu à questão da irmã quase perdida na imensidão de segundos que se passaram.

– Não seja tão rude, Edward – admoestou Brianna, meneando a cabeça de um lado a outro. – Para quem estava sem comer por vários dias, eu esperava que você fosse lamber os pratos!

– Agora você acredita quando eu digo que não sinto fome? – ele virou-se para fitá-la, com aquele olhar que claramente queria dizer "eu lhe avisei!".

– Não, eu não acredito – contrapôs. – Você _acha_ que não sente fome. Se eu tirar uma foto de você, nesse instante, e enviá-la à sua esposa, como Bella reagiria ao vê-lo?

Edward abaixou a cabeça ao ser questionado.

Bella. A sua Bella.

– Eu não sei.

– Bem, você está mais magro. Bem mais magro. Sem contar nessa barba horrível em seu rosto. Nós podíamos ser expulsos do restaurante, sabia? Ou então que o gerente do hotel chamasse o exército por conta de uma possível ameaça vinda de um homem com semblante de terrorista! – gracejou.

Edward rolou os olhos com o exagero da irmã.

– Menos, Bree. Bem menos.

– Estou falando sério! – seu timbre aumentou. – Você parece um primo distante do Osama Bin Laden!

– E desde quando eu tenho barbas compridas?

– Se eu aparecesse aqui daqui a dois meses, com certeza estaria tão semelhante, ou pior.

– Eu estou tão ruim assim? – levou os dedos ao queixo, tocando uma cama espessa de barba.

– Péssimo! – fitou-o com uma expressão disfarçada de piedade.

– Certo. Há uma barbearia duas quadras antes do condomínio – anunciou, vencido. Se ele desejava se tornar uma "boa" pessoa para reconquistar novamente o amor de sua Bella, tinha que estar ao menos com uma aparência humana.

– Sua melhor escolha do dia, Edward – Brianna bateria palmas se não estivesse no volante. Então, canalizou a sua alegria a penas sorrir, apoiando a sábia decisão do irmão tão perturbado.

– Devo ressaltar que estou fazendo isso por motivos pessoais – argumentou fitando à estrada pela janela aberta. – Essa barba incomoda e coça pra caralho.

– Não seja mal-educado! – repreendeu.

– _Foda-se._

Ignorou a pirraça de Edward, não mais aderindo a um assunto até chegar à barbearia citada pelo irmão.

Era um prédio enorme – provavelmente cerca de 20 andares – e no térreo havia um espaço para uma lanchonete e ao lado a barbearia. Após passar pela porta giratória, entraram no salão. Havia cerca de 10 homens sentados em algumas cadeiras, enquanto cinco estavam sendo atendidos. Ambos faziam cortes em seus cabelos.

– Boa tarde, senhores! – uma jovem moça os cumprimentou. – Gostaria de marcar um horário? – por ser um espaço reservado ao público masculino, a ruiva direcionou a sua atenção apenas a Edward.

No entanto, antes que Edward pudesse abrir a boca para falar, Brianna tomou à frente da situação.

– Quais os serviços são oferecidos?

– Oh, sim. Queiram me acompanhar, por favor.

A jovem moça com o semblante de uma pessoa com mais de 30 anos, os guiou até uma sala ao fundo que era acoplada à barbearia. Brianna lançou um olhar sugestivo para o irmão, que rapidamente ruborizou.

– Bella me "obrigava" a fazer uma massagem relaxante duas vezes por semana. Em suas palavras, eu andava tenso demais.

– E eu concordo com isso – disse em um sussurro, enquanto continuavam a seguir a jovem que estava logo à frente.

– Era desnecessário – deu de ombros.

– E você continuou a fazer as massagens?

– Claro que não! – olhou-a como se tivesse sofrido alguma ofensa.

– Chegamos! – anunciou a garota, virando-se para eles. Os passos dela eram lentos quando rodeou o balcão, ficando por trás da madeira. – O senhor está para se casar? – inquiriu, buscando alguns livrinhos.

– Já sou casado – resmungou.

– Oh, sim, peço perdão por esse erro – ela ruborizou. – É que nós estamos com uma promoção ótima para os noivos. Perdão mais uma vez.

– Sem problemas – interferiu Brianna. – Qual é o seu nome?

– Grace – respondeu com simpatia.

– Certo, Grace. Esse rapaz, – apontou para Edward logo atrás –, ele precisa de uma repaginação completa. Em outras palavras, quero que ele "nasça" de novo.

Grace analisou a figura de Edward que encarava qualquer ponto daquela pequena sala que não fosse a irmã ou mulher que já conhecia há algum tempo, embora nunca tivesse tido nenhum contato direto com ela. Era sempre Bella que resolvia tudo.

– Ele precisa de um corte de cabelo, talvez uma hidratação capilar, evidentemente precisa fazer a barba, a menos que ele curta algo mais "selvagem" – sorriu abafado. – Bem, nós também oferecemos massagem, depilação. Estamos com ótimos preços para depilação na virilha e íntima...

– Sem depilação – interferiu Edward, quase em um rugir.

– Certo, sem depilação. Cortar, lixar e aparar as unhas também é algo que o senhor deseja fazer? – inquiriu anotando em sua ficha.

– Qualquer merda, menos depilação íntima.

– Tudo bem – riscou algo na ficha que escrevia. – Qual é o seu nome? Ou o senhor já possui cadastro?

– Edward Cullen – respondeu entediado.

A mulher batucou os dedos no teclado do computador procurando se havia algum cadastro com o nome oferecido.

– O senhor já está cadastrado – informou.

"Puta novidade", disse em pensamentos.

– O senhor Cullen já está na lista de espera. Há alguns rapazes na frente, então precisarão aguardar. No máximo uma hora.

(...)

Aguardar nunca foi uma das virtudes que Edward possuía. Os sapatos batiam incessantes vezes sobre o solo da barbearia enquanto aguardava o último cliente ser atendido. Brianna permanecia muito sorridente enquanto mais rapazes que estavam na barbearia ficavam surpresos com a presença feminina que não fosse Grace – a esposa do dono do estabelecimento.

Edward também não conseguiu evitar notar alguns olhares em direção à irmã.

– Quase duas horas, Bree – informou ao olhar pela... trigésima nona vez o relógio no pulso.

– Quanto tempo você gastou para se arrumar para o casamento?

– Hum... – pensou. – No máximo quinze minutos.

Bree olhou chocada para Edward.

– Você não teve um dia do noivo?

– Claro que não! Não perderia o meu tempo fazendo essas merdas, se o momento interessante seria a lua de mel.

– Você não presta, Edward.

– Ao contrário de Bella, que demorou quase um ano para chegar à igreja – exagerou. – Foi complicado ter que encarar os olhares tristes em minha direção, daqueles que acreditavam piamente que eu havia sido abandonado no altar – lembrou nostálgico. – O engraçado é que ela realmente me abandonou, mas não no altar. E apenas após dois anos de casados.

– Por sua culpa – lembrou.

– Sim, eu sei disso – abaixou a cabeça.

Não puderam continuar o diálogo, pois havia chegado o momento em que Edward voltaria a ser novamente uma pessoa normal. Ao menos era isso o que Brianna ansiava para o irmão.

Quase três horas depois, completamente famintos, eles pararam em um restaurante para comprar alguma comida para comerem ao chegar ao apartamento de Edward.

Após dividirem a refeição, Brianna entregou a Edward um envelope. Antes de abrir, sabia exatamente sobre o era aquilo.

– Seja o mais honesto que puder, por favor – orientou.

– Eu tentarei – garantiu.

– Edward, mesmo que alguma situação seja bizarra, não hesite em contar ou ocultar detalhes importantes. Por mais insignificante que possa parecer, esse questionário é muito esclarecedor.

– Para quando?

– Para amanhã, de preferência. Já que você "abandonou" a empresa por mais de um mês, o que será um dia? – perguntou retoricamente.

– Quantas perguntas?

– O suficiente.

– O suficiente para mim ou você?

– O suficiente – repetiu.

– Tudo bem – levantou-se do sofá. – Vou tentar responder antes de dormir.

– Leia atentamente as questões, Edward.

– Boa noite, Bree! – beijou-a na testa. – Apesar de irritante quanto um carrapato, eu estou apreciando a sua presença. Muito.

– Eu sei disso.

(...)

– Dormiu bem? – perguntou Bree assim que chegou à cozinha. Ainda era cedo da manhã, constatou ao encarar o relógio na parede da cozinha. Os ponteiros marcavam sete e meia.

Edward limitou-se a responder com um aceno positivo.

– Respondeu o questionário? – derramou o café na xícara de porcelana.

– Está no envelope em cima da estante – respondeu com uma careta, mordendo a sua torrada.

– Todas as questões?

– Brianna... – Edward respirou profundamente. – Não entendo no que "ajudaria" eu responder quantas vezes eu e a minha esposa fazíamos sexo!

A irmã apenas sorriu para o aborrecimento do ruivo.

– Por que eu tenho a certeza de que vocês resolviam os conflitos através do sexo – ergueu a sobrancelha quando fitou o irmão, desafiando-o a contestar. – E por essa sua carinha de culpado, eu tenho certeza de que estou certa.

– Quando você pretende ir embora? – mudou de assunto.

Brianna fingiu uma expressão ofendida.

– Eu nem bem cheguei, e já estou sendo expulsa?

– Se você continuar com essa sua idiota petulância, não vou pensar duas vezes antes de chutar a sua bunda para longe daqui.

– Sempre tão gentil, meu amado irmão – revirou os olhos. – Mamãe ficaria exultante em saber que lhe fiz uma visita, e como agradecimento, eu fui expulsa antes de completar quinze dias.

– Você não foi convidada – rangeu os dentes.

– De qualquer modo eu estou aqui – mostrou-lhe a língua. – E eu preciso do seu carro.

Edward cerrou os olhos.

– Você tem o seu carro.

– Por que usaria o meu, quando o seu está mais próximo? E, diga-se de passagem, está sendo uma ótima experiência desfilar por aí com o seu Volvo. E chama menos atenção do que o Jaguar.

– Você está fazendo isso para me irritar, Brianna – desferiu o punho contra a mesa, fazendo com o que o café em sua xícara respingasse na toalha branca.

A irmã ficou calada diante da acusação tácita do ruivo.

– Eu não vou lhe emprestar o meu carro – levantou-se. – E que vá à merda toda essa porra de questionário. Não são essas perguntas estúpidas que trarão Isabella de volta. E muito menos essa sua postura de "eu sou a porra de uma sabe-tudo".

Pisou para fora da cozinha deixando uma Brianna completamente estática. A torrada ainda estava em sua mão erguida em direção à boca, seus olhos em choque com a brutalidade das palavras de Edward. Se não fosse a sua fé no ruivo, teria, naquele instante, desistido dele e o deixado se afundar naquele buraco negro que ele escorregava dia após dia, até que o _alívio funesto_ viesse para dragá-lo.

(...)

FLASHBACK.

_Siesta Key, Flórida._

Quase completando seis meses de casados, o jovem casal arrumava as malas dentro do carro alugado para seguirem em direção à casa de praia pertencente aos pais do ruivo. Bella, sentada ao lado do marido, tinha os seus ouvidos preenchidos com a voz rouca de Jason Wade, enquanto ouvia a música Broken.

– Acho que eu quero ir para Las Vegas em nosso primeiro ano de casamento – Isabella comentou aleatoriamente.

– Las Vegas? – Edward repetiu, desviando momentaneamente a sua atenção na estrada para fitar a esposa. – Pensei que você escolheria algo como Itália. Itália me parece bastante romântica.

– Eu gosto de Las Vegas – a morena rebateu, tirando os fones do ipod do ouvido.

– Bella – Edward revirou os olhos. – Você está dizendo isso só porque assistiu Jogo de Amor em Las Vegas.

– E se nós ganhássemos 3 milhões de dólares, como o personagem do Ashton Kutcher?

– Bom, aí nós poderíamos fazer uma volta ao mundo... eu não sei. Comprar uma ilha isolada em algum país e nos esconder do mundo...

– Você se cansaria de mim – rebateu. – Ao menos eu me cansaria de olhar para sua linda face durante todos os 365 dias do ano, todas as estações, sem mais nenhum habitante.

– Richard e Emmeline estavam presos numa ilha, e eles não se cansaram.

– Eles estavam presos na ilha por causa do naufrágio, e não porque decidiram se esconder do mundo.

– Mas eles estavam felizes.

– Será mesmo? Que eu bem me lembre, no final Richard e Emmeline morrem envenenados.

– Porque encontram o filho deles, Paddy, comendo a frutinha venenosa. Isso é uma prova de amor, Bella.

– Você se mataria por minha causa, Edward? – o timbre de Isabella estava sereno, embora cauteloso.

– Sem pensar duas vezes – foi rápido em sua resposta. Bella engoliu em seco. – Você não faria isso? – pararam em um sinal de trânsito.

– Eu não gosto de pensar nisso – encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela do Volvo. – A morte é inevitável, isso sabemos desde que chegamos a esse mundo, mas lidar com ela... é complicado. Principalmente se for alguém que amamos com toda a nossa alma.

– E se_ eu_ morresse, Bella – iniciou Edward. – Você se casaria novamente?

Isabella suspira.

– Essa conversa sobre morte não está me fazendo muito bem – cerrou os olhos para impedir que as lágrimas teimosas escapassem. – E quando começamos a fazer análises sobre A Lagoa Azul?

– Você está certa – encerrou a conversa.

O trajeto até a casa de praia perdurou por mais trinta minutos até o ruivo estacionar o Volvo próximo à calçada. As janelas de vidro estavam abertas, e uma canção alegre explodia dentro do cômodo. Provavelmente a diarista ainda estava ali fazendo a arrumação; entraram de mãos dadas e foram recebidos por uma adolescente, provavelmente californiana, pois seus cabelos e pele bronzeada denunciavam a sua naturalidade.

– Boa tarde, Sr. e Sra. Cullen – cumprimentou a garota, tirando a poeira da estante com um espanador.

– Boa tarde – respondeu Edward, indiferente, seguindo com a esposa até o quarto para deixar as bagagens, quando foram interrompidos com as apologias da moça.

– Eu já estou terminando – a menina apressou-se em dizer. – Eu não sabia que vocês chegariam tão cedo. A Sra. Cullen, sua mãe, só me ligou agora pela manhã, e eu moro há duas horas daqui...

– Pode ficar à vontade – Bella disse com um sorriso. – Qual é o seu nome?

– Leah. Leah Clearwater. O meu irmão está no jardim regando as plantas da Sra. Cullen.

– Finjam como se a gente não estivesse aqui, ok?

– Sim, senhora.

– Por favor, Leah, me chame de Bella.

– Ok...! Bella...

A esposa de Edward despediu-se da jovem californiana para seguir o ruivo até o quarto. Ao chegar ao dormitório, o lençol de seda vermelha cobria o colchão. As janelas abertas foram fechadas assim que a esposa acabara de retirar o sutiã vermelho, e ele vislumbrou um garoto de mais ou menos dezessete anos fitar com lascívia sua mulher.

– Crianças – Edward rugiu, tirando a própria camisa.

– O que disse? – perguntou Bella com curiosidade.

– Nada – sibilou. – Vamos conhecer a praia. Estou esperando por você lá fora. Não demore.

Edward saiu apressado do quarto, batendo a porta com força ao passar. Isabella encarou o desenrolar com espanto, pois não entendia que bicho mordera o seu marido para ele agir com tanta incivilidade.

Ao terminar de vestir o seu biquine, colocando um vestido estampado e calçar uma sandália rasteira, a morena seguiu até a cozinha para procurar algo líquido para beber. De dentro da bolsa retirou um frasco com comprimido, pegando um e o colocando na língua, engolindo-o após sorver água natural.

– Eu odeio esse anticoncepcional – comentou para o marido que acabara de adentrar o cômodo.

– Então simplesmente para de tomá-lo todo maldito dia – apesar das palavras ácidas, ele conservava um sorriso zombeteiro em sua face angelical.

– E aparecer grávida, antes mesmo da formatura? Nem morta, Edward!

– Qual o problema em engravidar? – entortou os lábios em uma careta. – Eu já tenho vinte e cinco anos, acho que estou numa idade perfeita para paternidade, você não acha?

– Mas eu tenho dezenove. Estou estudando. Por que acrescentar uma terceira pessoa em nossa vida, quando nós dois é mais do que suficiente?

– Você sabe que eu vou querer um filho, Bella – tocou a barriga da esposa com a ponta dos dedos. – Um dia. Nem que para isso eu precise trocar esses malditos anticoncepcionais por pastilha de menta.

– Eu saberia reconhecer o cheiro de menta. Não é tão fácil me enganar – tirou as mãos do rapaz que permaneciam a acariciar o seu abdômen.

– Você às vezes se esquece de tomar o remédio. Eu poderia usar isso ao meu favor.

– Então eu acho que preciso trocar esses comprimidos por algo injetável. Rosalie toma uma injeção a cada três meses, é tão mais prático!

A expressão de Edward mudou radicalmente. Ele afastou-se da morena, e quando estava distante o suficiente, gritou sobre os ombros: – Acho melhor nos apressarmos.

(...)

A estadia de Brianna na casa do irmão durou um mês. Depois dos trinta dias, a psicóloga precisou regressar à sua cidade por conta de compromissos inadiáveis. Quando estava sozinho, Edward tentava pôr em prática todas as lições que aprendera com a irmã sobre controlar o seu ciúme obsessivo. Sentia mais do que nunca a falta de sua esposa Bella, mas sempre resistia ao anseio de capturar o telefone com o seu novo número e ligar para ela e implorar por seu perdão. Ajoelhar-se aos seus pés e derramar-se em lágrimas suplicando por sua volta. Mas resistira à tentação sempre que isso lhe permeava a mente.

– Você ainda não está pronto – a voz de Brianna ressonava em sua mente. – Você ainda não está preparado para reencontrar Bella. Espere mais alguns meses. Quem sabe sair com outras pessoas não ajude?

Lembrara-se de entrar em uma discussão com a irmã, ao tornar-se ciente de sua "proposta" em incentivá-lo a sair com outras mulheres. O pensamento de que Bella podia estar fazendo isso lhe dava náuseas.

– Você só pode estar louca, Brianna! – Cullen gritara para a irmã; enfiando as mãos pelos fios embaraçados, ele pisava de um lado a outro da sala.

– Edward...

– Me deixe sozinho, Brianna, por favor – pedira antes que cometesse uma besteira com a loura.

Brianna levantou-se da cadeira e pisou duro até a varanda.

Não havia salvação para o irmão.

Ele era um viciado. Sua droga era Isabella.

(...)

Fazia uma quantidade significante de meses – ou anos – que Edward não fazia uma visita à família. Sentia-se culpado por ter magoado a irmã, quando ela apenas queria ajudá-lo. Então, aproveitando-se da oportunidade única que encontrara em que teria a família reunida, o aniversário de Esme, ele deixou a covardia de lado e dirigiu até a mansão dos pais.

– Edward! – Esme o recebeu com um caloroso abraço.

– Feliz aniversário, mãe – circulou os ombros magros da genitora. – Eu não trouxe um presente por que... – sentia-se envergonhado em confessar –, eu decidi que viria de última hora. Não deu tempo de passar no shopping, mas eu trago o seu presente amanhã. Eu prometo.

– Eu não me importo com presentes, filho – limpou uma lágrima que escorrera, borrando a maquiagem. – _Você_ é o melhor presente que eu poderia receber neste dia especial para mim.

Abraçou-o novamente.

– Eu estive tão preocupada com você – ela segurou em concha as laterais do rosto do ruivo. – Você está bem? Por que não veio para casa? Oh, meu menino. Eu sinto tanto pelo o que aconteceu com você e Bella...

– Eu não quero falar sobre Bella, mãe. – Edward pediu, estranhando o fato de não sentir-se desesperado apenas em ter seu nome deslizando de sua língua.

– Você já está "curado"? – segurou a mão esquerda dele, fechando a porta de madeira.

– Acho que "curado" não é a palavra certa, mas acho que me acostumei. Os primeiros dias foram difíceis, acho que se não fosse Bree eu teria cometido suicídio.

Esme controlou-se para não chorar copiosamente.

– Eu queria ter estado lá para confortá-lo, Edward – apertou a mão dele. – Mas você impôs um muro entre você e Bella e a sua família.

– E eu sinto muito por isso – desculpou-se com o olhar. – Onde está Brianna?

– Bree está ajudando... – Esme mordeu a língua. – Eu não sei se você ficaria contente em ouvir.

– O que aconteceu?

– Você nunca aparece em meu aniversário, Edward. — o tom de Esme era cauteloso. – Nós não tínhamos como saber que, justamente nesse, você viria. Mas...

– Onde eu coloco essa torta de frango, Esme? – a matriarca foi impedida pela voz musical e infantil _dela_.

O corpo de Edward vibrou ao reconhecer _aquela_ voz. Lentamente ele virou o tronco em direção à voz, e o mesmo assombro passava por aquelas íris marrom que ele tanto sentira falta nos últimos três meses. Ela estava diferente. Seus cabelos estavam presos por uma trança lateral, deixando-a com aspecto infantil. Usava um vestido estampado folgado ao corpo e uma sapatilha dourada nos pés.

Seu coração perdeu uma batida, ou talvez já tivesse sucumbido à morte ao vê-la.

A menos de três metros de distância.

Bella.

**#**

* * *

**Perdoem-me por parar nessa parte. Próximo capítulo não demorará tanto tempo assim, eu prometo! Bella apareceu. No próximo saberemos o que ela andou aprontando no último mês que se passou (adiantando que terá algo interessante) e que houve uma mínima dica sobre o que será. Eu cortei algumas cenas que estavam previstas para acontecer na fic, resultando em encurtá-la. Primeiramente eu disse que ela teria apenas 15 capítulos, mas eu acho que será em torno de 12 e um epílogo. Isso é uma short-fic, logo são poucos capítulos. **

**Agora eu estou ansiosa por saber se eu ainda tenho algum leitor... Sei que com o tempo sem postagem, alguns pensaram que eu tinha abandonado a fic, mas isso não aconteceu. E nem acontecerá. **  
**Certo. Deixem um comentário, por favor. Nem que seja para xingar essa pobre autora que vos fala.**

**Até muuuuito em breve! ;)**  
**Beijos, Annie.**


	10. X: Segredo

**Oie, amores! Desculpem pelo sumiço. Em minha defesa eu tenho outras fanfics para finalizar e uma vida real para priorizar, então perdoem mesmo o atraso de mais de um mês. Temos apenas mais dois ou três capítulos antes do epílogo e eu farei o máximo para concluir a fanfic ainda em abril.**

**Não desistam de mim, ok? Posso demorar um pouco, mas eu sempre volto! ;)**

**Boa leitura! 33**

* * *

**Capítulo 10, Segredo.**

**#**

Uma mulher sempre sabe quando há algo de _errado_ com seu corpo, organismo. Os sintomas, às vezes, em algumas demoram a aparecer, mas quem já passou por _aquilo_, certamente sabe a resposta para o grandioso enigma. Estar de volta ao lar era algo que trouxe a felicidade de volta à vida de Isabella Swan. O sorriso roubado estava de volta ao seu rosto, assim como o brilho em seus olhos castanhos. Sem a pressão psicológica de um casamento dado ao fracasso, ela se via livre em Seattle para poder sair e explorar a cidade com Alice. Sua prima tinha grande importância em seu avanço, evitando deixá-la muito tempo sem companhia para não derrapar nas lembranças de seu marido – ou ex-marido – como Alice sempre salientava. Embora nenhum dos dois tivessem ido à busca da separação formal, diante da Justiça Americana, eles eram marido e mulher. Até mesmo na igreja, perante Deus.

Enquanto esperava sentada em um sofá estofado da grife, ela refletia. Deslocada, era assim que a jovem estudante de Literatura se sentia.

– Eu gostei desses óculos, Bella! – Alice apareceu com a armação de um óculos de sol em sua face. – Você gostou?

– É lindo – respondeu, encorajando-a a comprar a peça. Seus pés inchados reclamavam da longa caminhada pela cidade em busca de uma "renovação no armário" da prima.

– O vermelho não é mais bonito? – Experimentou a outra armação. Isabella descruzou as pernas. Estava vestida em uma camisa folgada e uma calça jeans e sapatilhas. Não era de nenhuma marca famosa, comprara as peças em um brechó.

– Os dois são lindos – argumentou, bocejando.

– Então eu levarei os dois! – A prima pulou, excitada. Já havia escolhido uma infinidade de artigos da loja luxuosa. As atendentes em uma roupa meticulosamente arrumada que consistiam em um tailleur preto com bordado prateado encarou a prima de Isabella com um sorriso forçado. Seus longos cabelos louros balançavam conforme ela recolhia as peças escolhidas para levá-las ao balcão de pagamento.

Outra auxiliar, agora vestida em uma em um conjunto cinza apareceu com uma bandeja.

– Água Perrier, senhorita?

Bella pensou em recusar gentilmente, mas Alice fora mais rápida ao aceitar a oferta. Sussurrando em seguida no ouvido da prima:

– Você não pode recusar água francesa. Nunca.

Isabella apenas rolou os olhos.

Após saírem da loja, dirigiram-se ao carro da prima, um Porsche Turbo Canário. Era chamativo, mas simplesmente a cara de Alice. Voltaram para casa, onde Isabella seguiu diretamente ao seu quarto para usufruir de um banho com água morna e poder adormecer por algumas horas. Ultimamente sentia-se cansada ao extremo.

Sozinha em seu quarto, a moça estava permitida a deixar os seus pensamentos irem longe. E, sempre, eles eram destinados a uma única pessoa: Edward. Ela fechou os olhos com força para impedir que sucumbisse novamente às lágrimas. Ele nunca ligou. Ultimamente a falta de contato do marido era o que lhe atormentava. Todos os dias verificava o celular em busca de uma ligação perdida, mas não havia nada. Exatamente nada.

Edward estava magoado demais para ligar ou... Ele já havia superado a sua partida e seguira com a sua vida, ao lado de outra pessoa? Bella adormeceu rapidamente pensando nas possibilidades. Em um ato egoísta, ela esperava que ele continuasse a amando.

(...)

Quando o aniversário de Esme Cullen estava próximo, Brianna ligou para convidá-la. Depois de quinze minutos de diálogo, antes de encerrar a chamada, ela não resistiu à pergunta.

– Como ele... Como ele está? – Apertou o telefone em sua mão, tendo a palma dolorida com a força.

– Está... melhorando – percebeu que o timbre de Brianna mudou ao colocar Edward à conversa. Ela parecia uma leoa feroz protegendo seus indefesos filhotes. – Eu não concordo com isso o que você está fazendo Isabella.

– Só... Não conte nada a Edward sobre isso, por favor. Eu estou implorando, Brianna.

– Edward – a morena pôde ouvir uma risada sem humor. – Isabella, eu fui compassiva com você quando decidiu que iria embora por causa do ciúme do meu irmão. No entanto, eu não estou e nem serei complacente com isso que você está fazendo. Edward não merece!

– Eu estou com medo – lacrimou.

– Edward jamais faria mal algum a você. Ao contrário, ele ficaria ainda mais motivado para mudar. Porque ele não teria só um incentivo. Você não conhece o meu irmão como eu o conheço, Bella. Você o deixou porque não o entende.

– Por minha sanidade que eu o deixei. Bree, eu sei que você, na posição de irmã, irá defendê-lo sempre, mas você não sabe o que eu passei.

– Ele já ameaçou bater em você alguma vez?

– Não! Nunca. Edward não é o tipo de ciumento que resolve o conflito com violência física.

– Você conheceu outra pessoa, Bella? Entenda que eu não vou julgá-la se é essa a razão, mas...

– Eu não conheci ninguém. Nem quando estava com Edward, nem depois que voltei para Seattle.

– Então o que há? — Ela insistiu.

Bella suspirou ao telefone.

– Preciso encerrar a chamada, Bree. Desculpe.

Brianna murmurou um palavrão que Bella não pôde compreender.

– Está bem. Nos vemos no aniversario de mamãe.

(...)

Estar de volta à casa de Esme trazia bonitas e dolorosas lembranças da época em que estava com Edward. Tentava ao máximo não associar cada cômodo da casa aos momentos que compartilham pelo pouco tempo que passavam na casa dos pais do marido. No dia do aniversário da carinhosa mulher com o rosto em formato de coração, Bella se ofereceu para preparar a famosa torta de frango que a aniversariante adorava. Ela se sentou à mesa e descascou uma banana pensando em formas de contar à sogra a novidade. Talvez, Brianna já tivesse lhe contado que ela seria em alguns meses a avó de uma menininha ou menininho.

Quando a torta estava pronta, ela aguardou alguns minutos até que esfriasse. Enquanto isso limpou a bagunça na cozinha impecável de Esme, tão entretida na cozinha, não percebeu o visitante que acabara de chegar.

Bella estava levando o refratário redondo com a torta até a sala.

– Onde eu coloco essa torta de frango, Esme? — Bella perguntou com os olhos baixos encarando a torta.

O silêncio com a resposta de Esme foi o que a impeliu a encarar a mulher. Seu coração batia acelerado em seu peito e as pernas de repente ficaram bambas e não suportaram o próprio peso. Deixou a torta de frango cair ao chão, sujando o belo e caro tapete persa de Esme.

– Bella! – cantou Esme, correndo em direção à moça para ajudá-la.

Os olhos de Bella estavam fixos em Edward.

_Ele era real? Então por que não se movia para ir ajudá-la?_

Rapidamente ela se ajoelhou no chão para tirar os restos da torta que estavam espalhados pelo tapete.

– Desculpe, Esme. Vou buscar um pano para limpar o tapete.

– Não se preocupe, menina – Esme sussurrou amorosamente. – Deixe que eu limpo a bagunça.

Correu rapidamente até a dispensa para buscar os materiais de limpeza. Fechou a porta e encostou-se à madeira refletindo sobre a presença de Edward. Ele nunca estava presente nos aniversários de Esme. Nunca. Sempre enviava um presente à mãe, fazia uma rápida ligação, mas ele nunca comparecia as comemorações. Porém, aquele ano, justamente o ano em que eles se separaram ele abriu uma exceção.

Edward não a encarou. Tratou-a como se ela fosse uma desconhecida, e não a sua esposa.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Brianna. Que Edward estava melhorando... Ele estava com outra pessoa?

– Bella? – ouviu a voz de Esme lhe chamar. – Está tudo bem?

– Só um minuto, Esme.

Respirou várias vezes para se acalmar, e colheu da face algumas lágrimas teimosas.

– Desculpe novamente por ter arruinado a torta de frango – disse ao abrir a porta.

– Já lhe disse que não tem importância. Nossa empregada já levou o tapete para a lavanderia.

– Sinto muito novamente.

– Pare de se desculpar, Bella!

A Swan encarou o chão.

– Eu preciso esquentar o café, você se importa...?

– Não, claro que não, Esme!

– Eu não sabia que Edward viria... Desculpe.

– Ele é o seu filho, Esme, não se desculpe. Eu sou a intrometida aqui.

– Você também faz parte da nossa família.

(...)

Encontrar Bella era algo o qual Edward não estava preparado. No entanto, surpreendeu-se ao continuar impassível à sua presença. Naqueles longos meses que estiveram separados, ele acreditava fielmente que no dia que a reencontrasse, rastejaria aos seus pés e lhe imploraria perdão e a pediria para voltar para casa; a casa deles. Mas nada disso acontecera. Ainda a amava, era evidente pelas batidas aceleradas de seu coração e a vontade absurda de tocá-la. De senti-la em seus braços. Mas respeitaria, sobretudo, a sua decisão. Bella ao partir afirmou que não estava feliz, então não poderia lhe garantir a felicidade se ela voltasse.

Estava satisfeito consigo mesmo em lhe dar o espaço que ela tanto queria.

Durante toda a manhã ela ficou trancada no quarto, provavelmente se escondendo dele; e ele permaneceu no sofá da sala assistindo aos filmes que passavam na televisão.

– Vocês precisam conversar – disse Esme.

– Ela não quer conversar, mãe – respondeu ele.

– Você está tão enganado, Edward – Esme suspirou. – Há uma coisa que precisam discutir.

– Eu não vou correr atrás de Bella, mãe. Por favor, não insista.

– Mas...

– Uma das razões de Bella ter me deixado era porque eu não lhe dava espaço. Estou tentando agir diferente. Quem sabe assim ela perceba que eu mudei. Vou passar o dia com você, comemorando o seu aniversário, e tentando me retificar por todos os anos em que eu passei longe... Se Bella quiser vir falar comigo, eu a estarei esperando. Mas não forçarei nada.

– Ela está amedrontada, Edward.

– Amedrontada? Por quê?

– Seja sincero comigo, eu prometo que não vou lhe julgar. Você está com outra mulher?

– Que absurdo! – exclamou. – Não, eu não estou com outra mulher.

Esme relaxou imediatamente com a confissão do filho.

– Você não quer tomar um banho, trocar de roupa enquanto preparamos a mesa?

Edward assentiu. Esme o acompanhou até o seu antigo quarto, no segundo andar, deixando-o lá preso em seus próprios pensamentos. O antigo quarto de Edward continuava exatamente igual desde a última vez que dormira ali — pouco antes de ir para a faculdade. A diferença perceptível era sem dúvidas a falta dos pôsteres de mulheres seminuas espalhadas pelas paredes. Deitou em sua antiga cama, pensando o que faria para conseguir suportar passar um dia inteiro no mesmo lugar que Bella sem poder tocá-la.

(...)

Esme não deixou de perceber a tensão que pairava na hora do almoço. A contar pela frieza que Brianna tratou Isabella, desconhecendo o real motivo. Sabia que Bree e Edward eram muito ligados, mas jamais imaginaria que a filha adotiva desenvolvesse um senso de proteção tão grande em relação ao seu filho. Isabella manteve-se calada durante todo o almoço, apenas participando monossilabicamente quando alguém lhe perguntava algo. E sempre evitava descansar o olhar sobre a silhueta do ex-marido que estava sentado bem à sua frente. Era apenas suspender o olhar para vê-lo. A barba estava feita e o cabelo arrumado. _Quem estava cuidando dele?_

Bella começava a ficar impaciente com a frieza de Edward; ele nem ao menos lhe disse "oi"! Por fim, concluiu que, se quisesse realmente conversar com o marido, o primeiro passo deveria partir dela. E isso a morena faria assim o almoço estivesse no fim.

– Bella tem uma coisa para nos contar, mamãe e papai – disse Brianna, arrancando Isabella de suas divagações.

– Tem? – perguntou Esme, surpresa.

– Tem. E vamos aproveitar que estamos todos em família, inclusive a pessoa mais interessada em sua notícia.

– Bree... – Bella estava alarmada.

– Para que adiar mais tempo, Bella? Já está mais do que na hora de você contar que...

– Bree! – Esme interrompeu a filha. – Deixe que Bella fale. Se ela não quiser nos contar, vamos entender.

Brianna ficou calada.

Naquele instante, com vários pares de olhos encarando-a, ela fitou Edward. Ele não a encarava de volta para o seu espanto.

– Com licença. – Bella se levantou; seu prato na mesa com a comida quase intocada.

A morena subiu até o quarto de hospedes trancando-se no quarto. Jogou-se na cama e ficou encolhida enquanto chorava as suas frustrações.

Ninguém a seguiu para irromper no quarto de visitas, abraçá-la e lhe dizer que estava tudo bem. Pegou no sono com muita facilidade a contar por seu estado. Horas depois quando acordou ela tomou um banho e vestiu um short de malha e uma blusa de botão. Antes que a coragem fosse embora, ela fitou o relógio; três e meia da tarde. Carlisle e Esme haviam saído e Brianna não estava presente. Pelo silêncio na casa ela podia apostar que estava sozinha. Mas ouviu um barulho vindo da sala de vídeo e tinha certeza que era Edward quem estava lá.

– Nós precisamos conversar, Edward. – ela disse.

Edward nem se deu ao trabalho de virar-se em sua direção; continuou de costas e zapeando pelos canais da televisão.

– Não, não temos. O que você tinha para me dizer, já foi dito há alguns meses – respondeu ele, indiferente.

– Por que está me tratando assim? – ela recolheu uma lágrima que rolava por sua bochecha.

– O que você queria, Isabella? – exasperou-se. – Que você me abandonasse e quase três meses depois nos reencontraríamos e eu rastejaria aos seus pés?

– Não estou pedindo para que você rasteje, pelo amor de Deus! Só peço que pare de agir tão friamente comigo.

– Como você quer que eu aja? Você já percebeu que é a única que tem direito a pedir algo? Que eu deixe de ser ciumento. Que eu pare de ser "exigente". Que eu deixe de ser frio. O que mais você quer?

– Você está... Edward – ela engoliu em seco. – Você está com outra pessoa?

– Que diferença isso faria?

– Muita. Me responda, por favor.

– Não. – ele sibilou. Edward deu um passo à frente, e Bella recuou. A perseguição continuou até que ela estivesse completamente presa à parede, encurralada por ele. – Eu não estou com nenhuma outra mulher. Bem que eu queria poder arrancar você da minha cabeça, do meu coração, do meu corpo. Entretanto, eu não consigo. E você?

– Sabe que eu amo você.

– Sei? – retrucou. – Acho que eu não sei.

– _Você sabe_. E também sabe por que eu precisei ir embora.

– Porque eu era um filho da puta ciumento, que a prendia, que a mantinha como um passarinho dentro de uma gaiola e o que mais? Em Seattle você conseguiu ser livre?

– Não torne as coisas mais complicadas.

– Estamos conversando, _querida_. Como você pediu.

– Pare... — murmurou Bella.

– Certo. Então me responda – ele colocou as mãos espalmadas na parede uma em cada lado da cabeça dela, deixando-a presa. Seu peito colidia com o dela e a vontade de Edward era descer mais um pouco o rosto e tomar os lábios convidativos dela para si. – o que Brianna pretendia contar?

– Não agora, por favor.

– Eu cansei de esperar o seu tempo, Isabella. Você vai me responder.

– Estou ficando sufocada.

– Agora a minha presença a sufoca – ele riu sarcasticamente. – Não vou me afastar. Três meses não foi o bastante?

– Eu preciso de espaço, Edward – ela o empurrou pelo ombro.

– Quem é o cara?

– Que cara?

– O seu amante. Foi por isso que não deixou Bree concluir? É um amante?

– Deixe de ser absurdo, Edward! – ela gritou, cansada das suposições dele. – Acho que me enganei – murmurou decepcionada. – Você não mudou.

– Desculpe. – Segurou uma das mãos de Bella. – Se você colaborasse respondendo as minhas perguntas...

– Eu já respondi. Não estou com ninguém. Não existe outro homem. Nunca existiu, desde que eu conheci você.

– É muito egoísta dizer isso, mas eu fico feliz.

Bella se limitou a sorrir.

– Por que você me deixou, Bella? – perguntou ele, com os olhos fechados travando uma luta interna para não beijá-la ali mesmo e a arrastar até o gigantesco sofá da sala de vídeo e amar o seu corpo.

– Você sabe.

– Eu mudei, Bella. Os créditos são de Bree, mas eu me esforcei. Muito.

Ele se inclinou para beijá-la, mas a morena o impediu, desviando o rosto para o outro lado de forma que a boca dele beijou-a na bochecha.

– Não faça isso.

– E você não me afaste. Eu preciso de você, Bella.

– Quando eu fui embora... – ela engoliu em seco. – Dois dias antes eu tinha descoberto uma coisa.

– Continue.

– Eu queria contar, Edward. Nunca foi o meu objetivo esconder nada de você, principalmente algo assim. Mas então nós tivemos aquela discussão, nos magoamos através de palavras. E eu cheguei à conclusão que aquele cenário que estávamos vivendo não me fazia bem. Por favor, me perdoe.

– O que você descobriu?

– É o seu sonho, Edward. Mas eu estava tão confusa com o nosso casamento e com... – suspirou. – Enfim, eu precisava me distanciar de você para conseguir organizar os meus pensamentos.

– Não estou conseguindo entender.

Bella respirou várias vezes para juntar coragem. Não seria capaz de pronunciar as palavras que tanto treinou assim que o encontrou há algumas horas. Então, simplesmente optou por segurar a mão do marido e guiá-la até a sua barriga. Edward permaneceu confuso ao que ela tentava lhe passar.

– _Estou grávida._

**#**

* * *

**Olá novamente! O que acharam do capítulo? Para quem desconfiava de uma gravidez, estavam certíssimas! ;) E como será a reação do Edward ao saber que será papai? *––––-* Não esqueçam dos comentários, amores. Preciso saber que vocês ainda estão comigo. S2s2s**

**Deixem comentários, muitos comentários que eu volto com o capítulo 11 na terça (2/4).**

**Um grande beijo,**

**Annie.**


	11. XI: Revelações

**Oie! Não, não é uma miragem! Estou SIM atualizando IDF antes de terça-feira. Para compensar os meses em falta, o que acharam da novidade? *-***  
**Obrigada mais uma vez aos lindos leitores que deixaram um comentário. 3 3**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11, Revelações**

**#**

A primeira reação de Edward ao saber da notícia — a gravidez de sua esposa — foi baixar as vistas em direção ao ventre dela. Sua mão continuava apalpando aquela pequena saliência na barriga tão sempre lisa de Isabella, então concluiu, a princípio, que não era nenhuma pegadinha. Há três meses eles estavam separados. Três meses que ela não ligou uma mínima vez para saber como ele estava; se continuava vivo ou se tinha sucumbido ao anseio de suicídio.

Bella era a materialização da ansiedade três minutos após revelar o seu segredo. A feição de Edward não lhe dava abertura para tentar ler a sua reação. Ele parecia feliz, talvez ressentido ou traído. Era um misto de emoções que passavam por seus olhos num curto espaço de tempo que ela não conseguia acompanhar.

Ele a largou; e ela quase despencou ao chão se não fosse uma forte mão a segurando pela cintura.

— Você sabia — ele disse. — Antes de ir embora... _você sabia._

Era uma afirmação.

_Sim, ela sabia._

Descobrira dois dias antes de decidir partir. Mas não podia continuar naquele lar, quase enlouquecendo em meio ao ciúme do marido, à desconfiança. Ela queria preservar a própria sanidade.

— Você sabia. — Ele voltou ao dizer, dois minutos depois, incentivado pelo silêncio dela.

— Edward, por favor... — Bella tentou se defender, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Eu não quero ouvir as suas desculpas, Isabella — disse. — Você fugiu para Seattle esperando um filho _meu_. Pelo que estou conseguindo juntar deste quebra-cabeça, não pretendia me contar tão cedo.

— Eu ia contar! — defendeu-se.

— Ia? — ergueu as sobrancelhas, desafiando-a.

_Não, ela não pretendia contar._

— Você percebe o quão cruel isto é?

— Tente me entender, Edward...

— Tentar entendê-la? Você sempre pede por compressão, mas, responda-me: quando você tentou _me_ compreender?

Bella ficou em silêncio.

— A resposta que eu imaginava. — O tom de Edward estava incrivelmente calmo, e era justamente a placidez dele que a amedrontava. — Você está vendo os meus pais? — Ele girou a cabeça, fitando a porta. Bella acompanhou o olhar dele. — Tão felizes não é? O exemplo de casal a ser seguido.

Ao final, ele sorriu um riso escarninho.

— Nem sempre foi assim, _querida_.

Edward a soltou; agora caminhava pelo quarto de um lado a outro como se as lembranças lhe atormentasse. Bella pôde respirar, aliviada. Seu marido estava de costas e ela poderia facilmente correr até porta e fugir. Era mais fácil fugir a encarar a realidade. Mas não conseguiu mover as pernas, sentiu-me comovida com a fraqueza de Edward e tudo o que mais desejava era poder confortá-lo. E quando Bella queria uma coisa, ela ia à busca.

Obrigou os pés a caminharem até a silhueta de Edward, no centro do quarto. Ela tocou primeiramente as omoplatas, ficando na ponta dos dedos para conseguir apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Quanto tempo que eles não tinham um momento tão íntimo quanto um abraço. Ela sentia falta dos carinhos dele. Do cheiro. E ela aproveitou para aspirar ao máximo que podia daquela colônia tão _ele_.

— O que houve com os seus pais? — perguntou Bella. — Eles me parecem apaixonados. Como dois adolescentes.

Edward riu sem humor.

— Eu tinha sete ou oito anos, Carlisle era médico em uma cidade vizinha. Ele sempre nos deixou ciente dos longos plantões no hospital. Esme é claro que sofria com a ausência do marido. Ele nunca estava presente no aniversário de casamento, Ação de Graças, Natal... Ou seja, ele nunca tinha tempo para nós. Dos sete dias na semana, dois ele estava em casa e os outros cinco nos "plantões".

Bella ouvia atentamente a cada palavra que o marido lhe dizia. Lembrou-se então das palavras de Brianna ao telefone em que a cunhada lhe dizia que apenas tinha abandonado Edward porque não o conhecia por completo. Se o conhecesse, teria tentado encontrar uma forma de salvar o casamento, juntos.

Carlisle e Esme eram um dos casais que, na percepção da estudante de Literatura, eles eram perfeitos, sem nenhum problema no casamento. Mas casamento não era um bosque de rosas. Mesmo se fosse uma rosa, haveria os espinhos. E pensar que existia algo de obscuro naquele matrimônio que tanto acreditou ser perfeito... Ela começava a acreditar que deixar Edward não era a solução que eles precisavam no momento.

Edward continuou.

— Houve um mês que ele não passou em casa, alegando uma viagem a trabalho. Esme adoeceu, e eu não passava de uma criança de oito anos, com uma mãe queimando de febre. Tentei ligar várias vezes ao seu celular, mas ele nunca atendia. Ou então desligava o aparelho.

Aquela descrição do bondoso Carlisle não condizia com o médico tão apaixonado por Esme que ela conhecia.

— Depois de procurar na lista telefônica encontrei o hospital e eles mandaram uma ambulância. Carlisle que deveria estar em São Francisco rapidamente apareceu — Edward riu com a lembrança. — Ele cuidou de Esme, disse que ela precisava ficar em observação. E mandou-me ir para casa. Deixou em minha mão o dinheiro para o taxi e saiu pelo corredor. Desobedeci, claro, a ordem dele e o segui. Carlisle tinha uma amante. Era por isso que ele raramente aparecia.

— Carlisle tinha uma amante? — Bella perguntou, surpresa. Tapando a boca com a mão após perceber a sua falha. — Desculpe.

Edward segurou o punho de Bella, não permitindo que ela fosse para longe, novamente. Queria-a por perto, e agora ele possuía um meio de conseguir o que tanto desejava.

— Ele tinha. Esme ficou desolada quando descobriu, eles se separaram e eu me senti péssimo por isso. Nos mudamos para Sacramento um mês depois.

— Você era uma criança, Edward.

— E estava cansado de ver a minha mãe sofrer. Eles se separaram e foi justamente na época que Esme encontrou Bree.

— Esme perdoou o seu pai?

— Eles ficaram dois anos separados. Provavelmente com a amante dele. Mas depois ele a procurou arrependido, Esme o perdoou e eles estão juntos até hoje.

— E você não está feliz?

— Em parte, sim.

— O que o impede de ser completo?

— Por causa dele, Bella, eu a perdi.

Bella ficou alguns segundos alheia sobre quem ele havia perdido, até finalmente perceber que era ela.

— Por causa do que Carlisle fez, eu não consegui e nem consigo confiar em nenhuma outra mulher. Meus relacionamentos, antes de você, eram o que poderíamos chamar de _caso._ Sem ninguém para me esperar em casa. Sem perspectiva de uma família. A minha família. Até que você apareceu...

— Teríamos evitado tanto sofrimento se você tivesse me contado antes.

— Não ia adiantar. — Ele a tocou no queixo, suspendendo-o e fazendo com que a esposa lhe encarasse. — Eu amo você, Bella, mas não posso negar que fui um péssimo marido.

— Você não foi um péssimo marido...

— Eu tenho consciência disso — ele a interrompeu. — Mas eu estou me esforçando para mudar. Eu quero ser bom tanto para você, quanto para o nosso filho.

— E o que vamos fazer?

— O que temos feito nos últimos três meses.

— É isso o que você quer? Que eu fique longe.

— Por enquanto.

Bella iria contestar a decisão do marido — ou ex-marido —, mas ouviram naquele instante, batidas na porta.

— Bella? Edward? Vocês estão aí?

Edward virou-se para Bella.

— Depois continuamos nossa conversinha — prometeu ele, beijando a testa dela.

**(...)**

O restante da tarde passou-se de forma alegre. Esme mantinha-se animada em uma conversa com Carlisle, Brianna e Bella sobre as aventuras das "crianças" há muito tempo; os olhos de Edward estavam em qualquer coisa: os porta-retratos em família na estante, a lareira, os quadros, o tapete, mas nunca fitando por mais que cinco segundos o pai.

Seria esta a razão de Edward nunca comparecer aos aniversários de Esme? Porque gostaria de ficar longe do pai?

Tão absorta em seus pensamentos, Bella não percebeu a voz doce de Esme lhe inquirir.

— Bella? — Chamou Esme, novamente.

— Desculpe — murmurou a Swan.

— O que Brianna contou é verdade? Eu serei avó?

A estudante de Literatura relanceou a cunhada — que apenas deu de ombros —, e tornou a encarar a sogra.

— É verdade — confirmou.

— Que maravilha! — E em poucos segundos Esme escapulira da poltrona à sua frente para ajoelhar-se e poder tocar a barriga de Bella. Suas mãos pararam no ar, de repente, tímida. — Posso?

— Claro que sim, Esme — respondeu.

Pela sua visão periférica viu o momento que Brianna tocou o ombro de Edward, apontando para a cena da mãe conversando com a barriga de Bella.

Se alguém perguntasse ao empresário se ele gostaria de ser pai, meses atrás, ele não hesitaria antes de responder "sim". Até mesmo quando houve a suspeita de uma gravidez, no passado, ele havia ficado animado. Mas quando a confirmação estava à sua frente... ele simplesmente não conseguia se conectar.

— Você ficará em casa ou passará a noite em um hotel? — perguntou Esme.

Edward não tinha parado para pensar nas possibilidades. A princípio, o seu intuito era passar a noite na casa dos pais e na manhã seguinte pegar o voo de volta para Los Angeles. Mas tudo mudara ao saber que Bella estava ali. Ela muito provavelmente seria hóspede de Esme uma vez que não voltaria para Washington àquele horário e muito menos ele permitiria que ela partisse — não após descobrir que ela carregava um filho seu.

— Há um quarto para mim?

— Mas é claro que sim! — informou Esme. — Bella está hospedada em seu quarto porque dois dos três quartos de hóspedes estão em reforma. Brianna está no único vago, mas arrumaremos um jeito.

— Esme, eu não quero atrapalhar — contestou Bella.

— De forma alguma você atrapalha, Bella.

— Só há um quarto... — disse Bree, prendendo uma gargalhada na garganta.

— Eu pensei que vocês dois — relanceou Bella e depois o próprio filho. — Pensei que vocês tinham se resolvido.

— As coisas não são tão fáceis, Esme — respondeu Bella, tristemente.

Uma parte de si queria jogar-se nos braços de Edward e lhe dizer que suportaria tudo, mas que estivessem juntos. Arrumariam uma forma de fazê-lo superar o seu trauma de infância, procurar um terapeuta para que pudesse reconstruir a confiança nas pessoas, principalmente a ela que tanto o amava. Mas a outra parte, a racional, não a deixava revelar os seus sentimentos; dizer que todas as manhãs acordava sentindo falta de sua grande perna enroscada às dela, de quase ser empurrada para fora da cama porque os seus cinquenta e quatro quilos não eram páreo para os braços longos do marido. Do beijo que recebia ao despertar. De fazer amor com ele... Mas em meio àquele cenário feliz existiam as brigas, os desentendimentos, as acusações, o ciúme, a desconfiança — e ela não estaria disposta a reviver tudo aquilo outra vez. Não quando havia uma vida indefesa necessitando dos seus cuidados.

— Então eu posso ficar em um hotel — anunciou Edward, olhando diretamente para Bella. — Mas Bella não sairá desta casa.

— Edward... — Brianna o censurou pelo ar autoritário. Mas ali não havia nenhum traço de ciúme; era apenas ele. E o seu _eu_ terapia alguma poderia mudar.

— Eu não pretendo ir embora — respondeu ela. — De qualquer forma o meu voo para Seattle é daqui a dois dias.

— Cancele.

— Eu não posso cancelar! — retrucou.

— Ah, mas você pode — a encarou em desafio.

Brianna e Esme se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, deixando-os a sós.

— Se você esqueceu, eu não sou nenhuma dona de empresa que pode se dar ao luxo de se ausentar por uma semana!

— Você é a minha mulher, Isabella. Tudo aquilo é seu também.

— Não, obrigada. Nós já tivemos essa discussão cerca de um ano atrás.

— Mas você não voltará para Seattle.

— Eu vou.

— Tente — sibilou Edward.

Bella se levantou do sofá deixando o marido solitário na sala. Pisou duro pelos degraus da escada, dirigindo-se até o seu quarto.

(...)

No meio da madrugada, Edward não conseguiu dormir sabendo que a mulher que amava estava a poucos quartos de distância. Era errado, ele sabia. Mas precisava abraçá-la, beijar os seus cabelos para conseguir dormir tranquilamente. Com apenas a cueca samba-canção ele atravessou o corredor e seguiu até o seu quarto em que ela repousava. Em frente à porta, pensou em recuar, no entanto, não conseguia fazer os seus pés fazê-lo voltar ao próprio aposento. Girou a maçaneta e a porta se abriu minimamente.

Estava extinta naquele momento qualquer chance de ele recuar.

Fechou a porta atrás de si; o quarto completamente escuro.

Caminhou até o abajur na mesa de cabeceira e o acendeu. Uma pequena claridade surgiu e apenas assim ele conseguiu vislumbrar a esposa enrolada aos lençóis. Deitou-se ao seu lado e enfiou-se nas cobertas, abraçando o corpo miúdo e trazendo-a para o seu peito. Em seu sonho Bella se remexeu.

Quando Edward acariciou a sua barriga por debaixo da camiseta, ela despertou.

— Edward?

Ele não respondeu, continuando com os carinhos.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Shhh... pare de fazer perguntas.

— Como você entrou aqui?

— A porta estava aberta.

— Eu ainda quero saber: o que está fazendo aqui?

— Quer mesmo saber?

Ele rolou na cama, invertendo as posições. Antes abraçados de conchinha; agora ele estava pairando sobre ela.

— Pois então eu posso mostrar.

— Nós não podemos fazer isso — murmurou Bella, afastando com o punho o peito do marido que estava parcialmente em cima dela.

— Nós podemos — contrariou.

— Edward, por favor...

— Só vou obedecer a uma coisa esta noite, Isabella, e é bom que você esteja ciente disso.

— Eu ainda estou com raiva de você por ser tão autoritário!

Ela o estapeou no ombro e isso apenas aguçou o seu desejo de beijá-la.

— E eu estou com raiva de você por muitas coisas, Isabella. A lista seria infinita se eu parasse para enumerar todos os seus pecados.

— Os meus pecados?

— Você quer mesmo perder tempo com isso? Então, vamos lá. Primeiro você pretendia esconder o meu filho por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Segundo desistiu de nós...

— Não desisti de nós.

— Desistiu. Como pode ser tão... "fria"? A minha vontade era fazer o mesmo, esta tarde, desistir de nós.

— E não desistiu por quê?

— Porque eu sou um fodido que é completamente apaixonado por você.

E sem nenhum aviso, ele a beijou.

* * *

**E então o que acharam do capítulo?**  
**Próximo capítulo previsto para: 2/4 (SE e somente SE vocês deixarem comentários)! haha**

**Um grande beijo,**

**Annie.**

***FELIZ PÁSCOA!**


End file.
